


BOYS OF SUMMER

by mazarin01



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Boy Squad, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Girl Squad - Freeform, Kollektivet - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mental Illness, Oral Sex, Oslo (City), Sex, Sex Talk, bipolar, manic / depressive episode, mental healt, oslo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01
Summary: So what happened after SKAM ended? This is me giving you moments of Isak and Even’s summer together (and maybe beyond?) with all the ups and downs life presents. It will be presented in the oh so brilliant SKAM format with day and time.Up to now I’ve only written fics (sounds like I’ve written so many, but it’s really only three) where they discover each other and fall in love, but I’ve missed the Isak and Even that already are boyfriends and just live their life together, so I sort of needed to write about that now.I hope you'll enjoy the small stories I present. Happy reading <3





	1. Sunday 25.06, 00.23 -  I want to swim, don't you?

_**Sunday 25 of June, 00.23** _

 

“I want to swim,” Even says looking out of the window, getting a glimpse of the fjord as the bus turns left at the corner of Tollbugata.

“Swim?” Isak frowns. “Now?”

“Don’t you?” Even turns his head facing Isak. Before he get a chance to answer, the bus stops and Even stands up and grabs his hands. “Come.” The grip around his hand is so tight it’s useless to protest and he just follows Even out of the bus.

“Swim?” Isak just repeats like a broken record.

“Yes, Isak. Swim. You’re familiar with the concept of swimming, aren’t you?” Even chuckles as they walk towards the Opera house, still holding hands. “You dive into the water and use your-” Even lets go of Isak’s hands and simulates a swimming stroke.

“Even!” Isak groans. “I know what swimming means. Geeze.”

“You can’t swim? Is it that?” Even abruptly stops, turns around looking at Isak with one hand on his heart, gaping, pretending to be shocked.

“Of course I can swim!” Isak huffs.

“I haven’t seen you swim yet, so how would I know?” He teases.

“Well-” Isak stops, trying to figure out a witty response, but he fails. “I can swim.”

“Then why are you so- it looks like I’ve come up with the most crazy idea ever.”

“I just- sometimes I wonder how your brain works.” Isak pokes Even’s temple with his index finger. “You just suddenly wanted to swim?”

“Yeah?”

“OK. Let’s go swim.”

Isak shakes his head and gives Even a peck on the lips, before they start walking again. He eyes his phone seeing that it’s half past midnight, thinking that the sun will rise in less than four hours.  

“What?” Even’s asks, seeing that Isak has stared at him for the last twenty seconds.

“You’re just so cute when you’re eager, I can’t keep myself from staring.”

Isak smiles brightly trying to distract Even. The fact is that he is looking at him, looking for signs he might be might be slipping into a  manic episode. In the beginning of their relationship, right after he had his last episode and he ran naked out in the street, he was always on the lookout when Even suggested they should do something crazy. As time passed, he worry less and less. Even hasn’t had an episode since.

He brushes the swift concern off his mind. Even has promised to talk to him when he felt a manic episode was in the making and he trusts him to keep that promise. Suddenly very giddy-up by the thought of taking a night swim with Even, he lets go of Even and turns around, starting to walk backwards, then raises his voice.

“Race you to the Opera house.” Isak abruptly turns around and starts sprinting, but it doesn’t take long before Even is close on heels.

“Your gonna lose, Isak” Even puffs trying to run past Isak, but he fails. Isak is a few steps in front of him the whole way and when he reaches the Opera house, he puts his arms in the air like he’s won a Olympic Gold medal.

“Yeah!” he shouts before bending over, trying to catch his breath.

“Not a fair match. I wasn’t prepared. Rematch? Even asks.

“Sore loser?” Isak teases between his heavy breathing.

“No,” he frowns. “I take back the offer anyway. Look at you, you’re breathing like a dehydrated dog.” Even laughs. “In bad shape Valtersen?” Isak straightens up and looks at Even, thinking there is no point denying it.

“Apparently.”

Isak wraps his arm around Even’s middle, tugging his fingers into his thin, black sweater and Even puts his arm around his neck in return. Like that they walk the last part to Sørenga. They pass a few people across the narrow bridge that divide the fjord in two, but other than that it’s quite quiet where they walk and when they reach the endpoint, the tip of Sørenga, they find themselves alone.

Standing next to the diving tower, near the edge of the jetty, Even takes off his shoes and right after Isak has done the same and emptied his pockets for his phone and wallet, Even shoots him mischievous look and Isak instantly knows something is in the brewing. Two seconds later he feels two hands pushing him over the edge and instinctively he grabs Even’s hand not to fall out in the water fully clothed, but it is futile--his balance is not able to be restored. The only good thing about the situation is the firm grip around Even’s arm, taking him with him into the water.

“Even, what the-” he shouts as he hits the water with Even on top him, the last word getting muffled by his head going under. When he resurfaces again, Even’s laughter is filling the air.

“I just couldn’t resist,” Even says apologetic, tangled up with Isak.

“I just couldn’t resist,” Isak parrots, pushing Even away from him so he can swim to the edge of the jetty and climb up. “I swear to God Even, if I get a summer cold after this, I’m gonna haunt your dreams forever.”

“You’re in my dreams every night anyway, so it’s not gonna make such a difference.” Even wiggles his eyebrows and Isak just grunts back.

Up at the pier again, Isak starts to undress and have a little bit of a hard time getting the wet pants off himself. He shakes his head, wondering how Even could do such a thing, but deep down he knows this is Even to the core.

“I’m sorry,” Even says a little more sincere now, sitting down next to him. “You’re not mad at me?”

“It’s fine Even,” he huffs out a laugh. “You’re just hopeless sometimes.”

Isak leans in and puts one hand in the back of Even’s head, pulling him closer, so close their noses bop into each other.

“You’re kind of sexy when you got that sweater plastered to your chest, do you know that?”

“So are you,” Even grins, taking hold of Isak’s lip with his teeth and starts to play with it. “But you’re even sexier with clothes off, so-” Even gives him a suggestive look.

“You too,” Isak breaths into Even’s mouth. “Let’s undress.”

Isak and Even let go of each other and takes off the rest of their clothes. Even gets butt naked and looks at Isak as he stands in front of him with his boxer still on. He catches him staring at his swaying dick.

“What?” Even asks. “Mesmerized by my dick, baby?”

“No,” he says rolling his eyes. “I just- are we skinny dipping? In the middle of Oslo?”

“Why not? Look around, it’s nobody here. Nobody is gonna see your tiny dick,” he teases.

“Tiny dick? What the hell? My dick is not tiny!”

“It’s not?” Even rubs his chin and furrows his brows. “Maybe it just looks so small compared to mine, but actually it’s quite normal.” Even take hold of his dick and looks at it. “Maybe we should compare?”

“Fuck you, Even,” Isak says and pushes Even out in the water.

“I would very much like that,” Even holler when he resurfaces again.

Isak looks at Even crawling around in the water trying to stay afloat, before sweeping the area looking for people. Even is right, there wis no one there and _it will be_ safe to swim around naked. It is just that he isn’t as carefree as Even is. Taking another look, just to reassure himself no one is there, he still don’t see anyone, so he carefully takes off his boxer and jumps into the water.

“Finally,” Even says and swims up to Isak, just to put his arm around him and give him a kiss.

“I need a couple of more kisses for that,” Isak demands.

“Your wish is my command, baby.”  

They stay in the water for a good 15 minutes, before they get up. Well, Even has been up from the water at least six times, either diving or making a water bomb from the tower near them.

“So how are we gonna do this,” Isak asks standing at the jetty in his wet clothes.

“We ordre a cab?” Even says and Isak meets his suggestion with a loud laugh.

“No cab will drive two wet young guys home, Even.” He shakes his head.

“Probably not.” Even crinkles his nose like he’s thinking real hard of what to do. “I guess we just have to walk home then."

And that is what they do, they walk home hand in hand, soaking wet, water dripping from their hair and right about everywhere. Even is happy and Isak can’t deny it either. He is happy too, because even though Even is a goofball, he is _his_ goofball.


	2. Sunday 25.06, 13.14 - Lazy sunday  - planning a vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunday means sleeping late and do whatever you want - like planning a trip together <3

_**Sunday, 25th of June, 13.14** _

 

Sundays has become their day to recoup from a long week, a day were all they need to do is to lazy around the apartment, doing nothing. Even though they didn’t drink at Sana’s Eid party last night, they are tired and still in bed. After coming home from the night dip at Sørenga, Isak hadn’t been able to keep his hands away from Even as they undressed. It started with a few caresses and some kisses in the bathroom, before stumbling naked into the bedroom, making love until all energy left their bodies and the sun was about to rise.

“Isak?” Even asks stroking Isak’s back, sitting up in bed, back leaning against the wall.

“Mhmm,” Isak mumbles into the pillow.

“I’ve been thinking about something,” he says quietly.

“Mmh,” Isak replies, face still buried in the pillow, not really ready to engage in any conversation.

“That thing you said last night about looking into tickets for Morocco, did you mean that?”

Isak tilts his head, now looking Even in the eye.

“Yes,” he smiles and squeezes his thigh gently.

“It’s not cheap.”

“But we haven’t checked yet. We might find a good deal.”

“Well- I have. The flight tickets alone is nearly 5000 kroner and then we have to find somewhere to stay and if we’re gonna stay in reach of the city, the hotels are pricy. And then there is food and transport and all that stuff. I don’t want you to spend all the money your dad gave you on me and this trip.”

Even exhales looking all serious. Isak isn’t prepared for this conversation now, he’s barely awake, but the look on Even’s face tells him there is no way back. So he gets up from the warm duvet and straddles Even, wrapping his legs around his middle.

“But what if _I_ want to?” Isak says brushing his cheek with his thumb.

“It feels wrong. I don’t have much to contribute with. I counted the money I have in my piggy bank,” Even huffs. “It won’t even get us to the airport.”

“To me it feels just right to spend my money on tickets to Morocco.” Isak leans forward and kiss Even on the nose, before putting his arms in the air, stretching and trying to wake up some more. “I’m hardly awake and the only thing I’ve thought about the last fifteen minutes is weather to go to the toilet or not and you’ve thought about all of this?”

“Well- I woke up an hour ago and I couldn’t fall back to sleep. I started thinking about last night and then the Marocco stuff popped up and- I- I just couldn’t get it out of my head, you know,” Even said apologetic.

“Oh, I see. Well- let's think about it, we don’t have to decide anything right now. Not before I’ve taken a shit at least,” Isak chuckles.

“A shit?” Even says letting out a small laugh, shaking his head.

“Yep. Before I fill my body with more stuff, like new thoughts, some things has to go and right now I need to take a shit.”

Isak untangles Even and grabs his phone, then walks out to the bathroom. Ten minutes later, after checking various sites online for both flights and hotels, he’s back in the bedroom.

“I have a plan,” Isak says with a smile and tosses the phone on the bed. “Just wait a minute.”

Isak rummages the kitchen and livingroom and after a five minutes he’s back with a an empty jar of jam, some paper, scissors, a pen and tape. Even looks at him like he’s full of questions, like he has one for each item Isak places between them on top of the duvet.

“I was thinking about what you said and I don’t want to do something you’re not comfortable with. So I came up with an idea.”

“One that involves an empty jar of jam and tape?” Even asks raising his eyebrows, poking Isak’s cute nose.  

“As a matter of fact yes,” Isak smiles brightly. “I thought we could make a money box and save up  money for Morocco together. Whenever we have some extra change in our pockets we put them on the jar. What do you think?”

“I like that idea very much,” Even lits up, cups Isak’s face and plants a wet kiss on his lips.

“Let’s make that jar,” Isak says eagerly. He cuts out a piece of paper, have to cut several times before he gets the heart shape he’s satisfied with and gives it to Even. “Now you write Marrakech on it.”

“Marrac- marrakesh- marakec- how do you spell Marrakech again? Is it with two R’s and is it an S or C at the end?”

“I think it’s two R’s at least, but I’m not sure about the S or C.”

“Marrake- fuck it!“ Even huffs and writes Morocco inside the heart shaped piece of paper, then he places it on the jar so Isak can fasten it with tape.

“There!” Isak says satisfied and lifts the jar so they both can see it.

“I love it! Especially the heart.”

“Me too. But-,” Isak says and press his index finger into Even’s chest. “You’re not getting away with that moroccan date you promised me. I want all the foods!”

“Of course not,” Even smiles. “That still stands.”

“And just as you know it, we _will_ go on a holiday this summer. We just have to find something cheaper, like Stockholm or Copenhagen. Because I really, really, really like the idea of packing a suitcase and go away with you,” Isak says blissfully, getting lost in Even’s ocean blue eyes. They are just a beautiful as the first time he looked into them and he doubts he would ever grow tired them.

“So do I.” Even lets his fingers trail Isak’s neck before he pulls him in for a kiss. Suddenly Isak’s stomach growls. It is so loud Even’s lips widen so much they lose touch of Isak’s.

“Hungry?” he asks.

“Eh- I suppose so.” Even eyes the alarm on the nightstand.

“It’s nearly two o’clock after all. Let me get up so I can make us some breakfast. Does scrambled eggs sounds good?”

“Mmm, scrambled eggs,” Isak purrs like a cat. “That sounds lovely, I think there is some sour cream left from the taco on friday.”

What is just as nice as staying in bed until noon and beyond on sundays, is hearing Even happily humming inside the kitchen, making _him_ breakfast, while all he has to do is to stretch out in bed, doing nothing. What he loves even more is to watch him, so Isak jumps out of bed, puts on some shorts and his Simpson t-shirt and walks into the kitchen, wrapping his body around Even and buries his nose in his back.

“It’s not ready yet,” Even explains.

“It just got so lonely,” Isak murmurs into his t-shirt. “And I love to watch you make me breakfast. It always reminds me of that saturday back in november.” Isak lets out a happy sigh.

“Do you want me to put on Gabrielle?” Even teases.

“Ugh-” Isak growls. “Forget I mentioned it.”

 

.

  


The kitchen is left in mess and Isak and Even walks back to the bedroom, dive in the bedsheets with an idea to plan their summer. Even has his ipad that he got for Christmas from his grandma and Isak carries a calendar full of kittens. Neither of them are particularly fan of cats, but it was a housewarming gift from Eskild and he had demanded they hang it up, because Isak and Even were his _baby kittens_ as he put it and they needed something to remind him by and some way to organize their days and weeks, now that Isak had left the nest.

“So which dates are you working again?” Isak asks looking at the calendar.

“Hmm, lemme check,” Even says, opening his mail, trying to find the schedule his boss has sent him. “Here it is!”

Isak looks at the dates and writes _EW (Even works) + time_ on each day he’s working in June, July and August. Looking at the calendar after he’s done, they see that it’s not many days consecutively they can go on vacation.

“I think I have to ask for some days off,” Even says. “Because I want more than two days away. Don’t you?”

“Two days away is def not enough. We need four at least. So where do you want to go?” Isak smiles and scoots himself even closer to Even, because he can never be close enough.

“I dunno. It’s your money, you should decide,” Even answers.

“Even!” Isak huffs. “Forget whose money it is, we decide this together. So?” he turns his head and plants a kiss on his temple.

“I’ve heard Stockholm is nice,” he tries.

“It is.”

“You’ve been there?”

“Once, long time ago. When I was like 7 or something. Family vacation.”

“So would you like to go there?”

“Sure!”

“There isn’t any other places you got on the top of your bucket list?”

“There is plenty of places I would love to go, but you know what?”

“No?”

“It doesn’t really matter where I go, as long as I go with you. But Stockholm is close and we can go there by train, so I’m in.”

“Awww, you know exactly how to melt my heart.” Even turns around and darts kisses on Isak’s arm.

When the shower of kisses has subsided, Isak takes hold of Even’s ipad and starts his search for a suitable place to stay in Stockholm. After searching for while they find a nice hotel, with an OK sized room and breakfast included to a price they can afford. It is not exactly in the city center, but looking at the map, the bus would take them to the heart of Stockholm within 5 minutes.

“You think you can get those two days off?” Isak wonders.

“I have to call my boss and ask, but I hope so. He’s quite nice. Lemme do it right away.”  

Even picks up his phone from the nightstand and four minutes later, he hangs up with a big grin on his face.

“Yes?”

“Yes! He said he could step in if he didn’t find someone else to cover for me.”

“Sweet!” Isak smile widen. “So we’re doing this then?”

“I guess we are,” Even says enthusiastically.   

The finger hovers a little bit over the ‘purchase’ button before Isak taps it. A few seconds later a message comes up, _Your purchase is now confirmed_ and Isak instantly feels his heart beat faster. This is the first time he’d gone on vacation with someone other than his parents and it feels so freaking great. His belly fills up with butterflies and he he got the urge to dance around in bed like a kid would after getting that big Star Wars lego box he’d been wanting for almost a year. He settles for something less.

“Evi,” he says after having straddled Even.

“Yes, baby?”

“We’re going to Stockholm together.”

“We sure are,” Even replies smiling from ear to ear and before Isak get the chance, he seals the moment with kiss.


	3. Monday 26.06, 12.05 - Bench talk with Jonas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii lovely readers. You can't avoid bench talk, because bench talks are the best and now Isak needs to talk to his best friend Jonas <3

_**Monday 26th of June, 12:05** _

 

Sitting on a bench talking have now become a thing and Isak is sitting at Birkelunden waiting for Jonas. They haven’t talked since Sana’s Eid party on saturday. It is Isak that has suggested they meet up. He needed to talk to Jonas, but didn’t tell him the real reason for meeting up, he only said he wanted to hang.

For some reason, yet unknown to Isak, Jonas had brought Emma as his date to Sana’s party. Emma, the girl Isak had used as a coverup for quite a while, before he finally came out. Emma, the girl that hadn’t managed to keep her mouth shut when she found out Isak had a thing with Even and needed to gossip about it to god knows who. Emma, the girl who came with Jonas to the party and left with Chris fucking Schistad.

Isak isn’t mad at Jonas, Jonas can date whoever he wants, it isn’t his place to tell who. He is more disappointed in his choice of person to bring as a date - that is all. So now he sits at the bench, slightly nervous to talk to his best friend.

“Halla!” Isaks greets Jonas.

“Halla!” Jonas places himself next to Isak on the bench and starts to fiddle with his phone, spin it around with his hands.

“Isak-” Jonas says, eyes fixed on his own hands.

“Yeah?” Isak tilts his head and looks at Jonas.

“I’m sorry about Emma,” he huffs clearly uncomfortable. “Like really sorry, I don’t know what got into me. I hope you’re not mad.” Isak lets out a sigh of relief, happy that Jonas had initated the conversation about Emma. Starting such a conversation was always the worst. 

“Mad at you? No- no.” Isak shakes his head. “A bit disappointed to be honest and quite surprised.” He huffs out a short laugh. “-but definitely not mad. Life’s too short to go around being mad. I’m just glad it’s not me that’s hooking up with her,” Isak chuckles.

“Good,” Jonas lets out a sigh of relief. “I just- I dunno-”

“I’m really curious though”, Isak interrupts. “Like, Emma?”

“We hooked up at a party some weeks ago. I was obviously not sober and it felt nice to have something going with someone.”

“And that ended up being Emma-”

“She showed interest. It’s not like all the girls are hovering around me,” Jonas sighs.

“Was this before you and Eva?”

“Yeah-”

“Oh! First Emma, _then_ Eva and now-”

“I know. That thing with Eva- uhm- she came by to pick up something and I invited her in and we ended up talking. Suddenly things just happened.”

“And then Eva and Chris got this thing going.”

“They had at least a thing before Emma and Chris got their eyes locked at saturday.”

Suddenly both start to laugh out loud at the absurdity of the situation, because what else can they do than laugh? The fact that it had been merely a week ago since Chris had texted Jonas asking for advice on how to woo Eva and Jonas and Emma meeting at Mcdonalds during lunch break, made this a laughing matter.  

“This is really fucked up, you know that?” Isak says through the tears.

“Tell me about it! I’m in the fucking middle of it, bro.”

“Did Emma say anything?” Isak asks when he laughter subsides.

“Not really.”

“She’s a weird.” Isak shakes his head. “Hooking up with Chris, what the fuck?”

“I think Emma caught Eva and I, after the initial Schistad bubble burst. Maybe she thought that she didn't have to explain herself, I dunno,” Jonas shrugs.

“So did Emma and Chris leave together?”

“I think so yes, but I’m not sure. I kinda put all all my energy towards Eva after we saw them drooling over each other by the food table.”

“Now that Emma is out of the equation, what’s going on with you and Eva? You left Sana together. Are you like thinking of getting back together?”

“I dunno. She came home with me and we had sex again. Yesterday morning she snuck out of the window not to be seen by mum.” He lets out a small laugh. “We haven’t talked since. I spent yesterday all stressed out.”

“Why didn’t you call me? We could’ve talked.”

“Well-” Jonas pauses looking out in the air. “-you were sort of- like- uh- part of the reason I was stressing out.” Jonas says quietly.

“Me? Why?” Isak asks surprised.

“I got all angsty because of Emma. Worried you were mad at me. I didn’t hear from you all day so-” Jonas sighs.

“Sorry! It wasn’t intentional to not talk to you yesterday. It just got so late on saturday. Wasn’t in bed before 4 ish, slept late and then Even and I booked a trip to Stockholm and we got all absorbed in each other after that. Like really yucky boyfriend stuff,” Isak laughs. “If I knew I would’ve asked you to come over.”

“It’s not your fault, Isak,” Jonas says before they lapse into a silence. “Wait? What? You booked a trip to Stockholm?” Jonas nearly shouts breaking the silence.

“Yeah.” Isak can’t help but smile from ear to ear. Just thinking about the trip, butterflies inside him instantly awakens and makes him all giddy-up.

“Like a real vacation with Even?”

“Yep. Even has already told me he’s bringing his camera and he’s going to take pictures of me at every touristy spot there is in Stockholm and then he plans to turn it into a fucking book.” Isak laughs again and Jonas follows.

“I’m not surprised.”

“When he said that I was like _oh god what have I committed to?_ But you know, it’s Even and I will gladly let him photograph me wherever he wants if that makes him happy. If he turns in into a book, there is nothing I can do about that. You know, a happy Even is a happy Isak.” Isak pauses and has to admit to himself that he secretly loves the idea of making their trip into a book. “And you know what?”

“No?” Jonas turns his head and looks at him.

“A happy Jonas is a _also_ happy Isak.”

“Thanks, bro! Likewise.”

“It’s seven and a half months now since I was all stressed out and we had the best conversation on a bench thanks to you,” Isak says pensively and breaks into a big smile.

“Huh?” Jonas says frowning.

“Me coming out to you.”

“Ohh. Yeah. Is it only seven months? Feels longer.”

“Funny that you thought I had a crush on you,” Isak chuckles.

“Well, what was I supposed to think, you were all vague and shit!” Jonas shakes his head and huffs.. “And it’s not like it was _that_ unlikely- because I know you love me,” Jonas says nudging Isak.

“I do love you, Jonas. Just not like that.”

“Thank god for that! I’m happy it was Even at not me you had a thing for, because it would’ve been so awkward.”

“Even more awkward than Emma and Eva,” Isak sniggers.

“Yup.”

“But the thing I was trying to say is that you can always come talk to me. There’s no need to stress out wondering what I think. Just ask, straight up. I can’t imagine anything being so bad that we can’t sort things out between us. You are my best friend after all.” Isak puts his arm around Jonas and hugs his shoulder.

“Ay, when did you become such a sap?” Jonas chuckles.

“Since Even.”

Isak doesn’t even blink when he answers Jonas. Even has turned him into this softie and he loves it. He doesn’t need to walk around town listening to N.W.A. trying to feel tough, trying to be someone he’s not.

“Stupid question.” Jonas facepalms himself.  “Of course it’s Even’s fault, that sappy romantic guy. Dude, I can’t get over that movie he made you. That is some high level romantic shit, for sure!”

“I can’t get over it either,” Isak says blissfully and stares out in the air, thinking he need to see it again tonight, like he has every night since last wednesday.

“Do you want an ice cream?” Jonas suddenly asks.

“Ice cream? Yeah, why not.”

“I wanna test this place called Ice Crime. They got all these weird flavour combos, like asparagus and truffle ice cream. It might be too weird, but it’s worth a shot.”

“It sure is, I know a thing or two about odd flavours-” Isak says and drifts off, all the way back to that friday last october when Even had made him grilled cheese sandwiches.

“Let’s go,” Jonas says jumping off the bench. 

“Sure.” Isak stands up. “Ay, and later, why don’t you come and have dinner with Even and me? I told him I would have dinner ready when he comes home from work. I’ve planned some pasta shit, I’m sure we have enough for you too.” 

“Yeah? And it’s Ok for Even?”

“Of course.” 

“OK. I’m in. You probably need some help in the kitchen anyway,” Jonas teases. 

“Fuck you, Jonas. Here I invite you for dinner and all you do is insult me. I might have to degrade you to my second best friend.”

“Ouch, now you’re hurting me.”

“Well, you brought it upon yourself.”

“By the way, maybe you can make me some tea?” Jonas sniggers. 

“No dinner for you, asshole!”


	4. Wednesday 28.06, 07.30 - Breakfast before work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another moment in the Isak + Even household <3 They say breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Then it's good thing that Isak decides to make Even breakast before he leaves for work, isn't it? <3
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments. Feel free to share what you think :-)

_**Wednesday 28th of June, 07.30** _

 

Rays of sun hits the duvet through a crinkle in the curtain with a promise of a beautiful and sunny day. The alarm on Isak’s phone goes off and he abruptly wakes up and hits it to turn it off before waking up Even. He tries to free himself from Even under the sweaty bed sheets. Their bodies are clammy and a cold shower would have been perfect, but feeling Even’s smooth skin against his makes him wanna crawl even closer and wrap himself around his perfect body. The alarm went off for a reason though and duties awaits.

_Make Even breakfast._

“Stay,” Even mumbles into the pillow and it makes it even harder to get up. His voice, even his sleepy, mumbling voice, gets him every time. It’s deep and soothing and sends jolts through his spine. When Even grabs the curls in the back of his head, trying his best to hold him back, he almost caves in and stay.

“I’ll be back soon baby,” he whispers and crawls away from Even and out of the blissful state he is in. Isak stops for a second, standing butt naked on the floor, because it had been too warm to keep any clothes on, even a pair of boxer briefs, last night and he admires Even’s lean body peeking out from all parts of the duvet. Still, over half a year after they became a couple, he catches himself not quite believing that Even is his, that he struck so lucky on his first attempt on getting a boyfriend. That Even isn’t laying in Sonja’s bed or some random, insignificant boy’s bed or his bed, but _their_ bed. Their _common_ bed. Isak sighs happily and kiss the sole of Even’s foot before putting on a boxer and heading into the kitchen.

Isak scratches his head looking inside fridge, only now remembering that they forgot to go grocery shopping yesterday as planned and mutters a silent _fuck_. It’s a sad sight greeting him; four eggs, a half empty glass of strawberry jam, a carton of milk, a few slices of salted ham and a nearly empty carton of juice. It’s not enough time to go shopping, so he looks inside the cupboard and finds some cereal they can eat. That with milk and a dash of strawberry jam will have to do. He doesn’t even attempt on making scrambled eggs, because that would be like someone trying to recreate Edvard Munch’s Scream, it would only be a feeble copy.

He tiptoes around in the small kitchen trying not to make any noise. Two different bowls, both second hand hauls, are placed on the table in the living room with spoons and glasses. There is only enough juice for one, so he pours the juice in Even’s glass, before filling up his own with water.

Jonas was right, he has gone soft, because suddenly he’s half way down the stairs to pick some flowers he can put on the table. They boys would’ve laughed at him, telling him how much of a romantic sap he’s become, but Isak doesn’t care. All that matters is that he knows Even will adore it and go all soft on him and that’s all the confirmation he needs to know he’s doing the right thing.

Back in the apartment, he puts a few red clovers and some yellow flowers he doesn’t know the name of in a glass, because they don’t have any vases and makes a mental note to put that on the list of things to buy.

“Even,” he whispers sitting at the edge of the bed, gently playing with his hair.

“Mmm,” Even mumbles. “Come back to bed baby.”

“It’s time to get up, Evi. It’s only 45 minutes until you have to leave for work,” he says and continues to play with his hair. “I made us breakfast.”

Even turns around and opens one eye. “Breakfast?” he smiles.

“Yes. Now get up and come into the living room.”

Less than a minute later, Even stands in the door opening in only a tight boxer and Isak feels all tingly inside by the sight of a nearly naked Even in front of him, lit up by the sunlight forcing its way through the window. He’s seen him like this lots of times, but the feeling of living in a dream still hasn’t left him.

“I’m so freaking lucky,” Isak blurts out gazing at Even.

“And why is that?” Even asks squinting his eyes, walking over to Isak.

“Because you fell in love with me,” he says wrapping his arms around his middle and places a kiss on his neck. “Of all the boys and girls out there, you chose _me_.”

“What about me then? “ Even asks. “How lucky am I? Of all the guys out there, you settled for a nutcase like me. I’m the real lucky one.”

“My most beautiful nutcase.”

Isak doesn’t like it when Even talk himself down and refers himself to a nutcase. Even though he knows he mostly says it for fun, he also know that there are a part of Even that really thinks he’s a nutcase and not are worthy him. But he doesn’t want to ruin the magic and start an argument he knows they probably never will settle, so he lets it pass.

“Hungry?

“Yes!”

“Let’s eat.”

Isak lets go of Even and walks into the kitchen to find the milk. _Flowers_ he hears Even shout from the living room and when he is back with the milk, Even walks up to him and pulls him close.

“You got me flowers? Seriously?” Even showers his face with kisses. “Gosh, you’re so adorable.”

“Yeah- well,” Isak mumbles, feeling his heart swell two sizes like it always does when Even is happy. “We should eat before time runs up.”

“Mhm.”

“We forgot to go grocery shopping yesterday, so this was all I could come up with. Our fridge is severely sad,” Isak huffs.

“Oh yeah, we should’ve done that yesterday. We can go together when I’m finished today?”

“Let’s do that. Then we can pick up some dinner as well. I’ll make a list.”

It isn’t just the grand things he likes about this relationship, the romantic dates they go on, the wild sex they have or skinny dipping late at night by the fjord. What he likes equally much, is the domestic things they do together. Like going shopping for groceries, planning what to eat for dinner and bricker about what to buy. The arguments they have when Even wants to buy four different cheeses and Isak has to remind him that they won’t be able to eat it all before it goes bad.

“This is nice though,” Even says, mouth full of cereal. “No juice for you?”

“Nah, there wasn’t enough for both of us, so I let you have the rest,” he smiles.

“Awww. Thanks, baby,” he says and blows a kiss over the table.”

They lapse into silence, only sound you hear is the cereal crunch between their teeths. Isak looks at the glass with the flowers, then at Even and back at the flowers.

“We need a vase,” Isak says pensively, taking a zip of the water.

“Apparently we do,” Even nods.

“I’m seeing Eskild later, he can probably help me find one.”

“You can’t do that on your own?” Even teases and laughs as he slurps milk from the bowl.

“I’ve never bought a vase before,” Isak shrugs. ”I probably would be able to find one, I just think Eskild would be better at it. He knows where to go.”

“I’m really looking forward to see what kind of vase you bring home,” Even beems. “Oh by the way, mum and dad has invited us out on dinner on friday.”

“Oh- why?”

“Mum wanted to celebrate me finishing high school,” Even rolls his eyes. “Apparently she thinks that is something to celebrate.”  

“And they want me to come as well?”

“Of course, you’re family now,” Even says with a big smile on his face and leans over the table, grabbing Isak’s hand, making their fingers lace. “Mum adores you, you know that.”

“Family,” Isak smiles.

Isak has met Even’s parents, first time was the day after the Christmas party with _kosegruppa_. There has been a few times after that, but it has only been short meetings when Isak has been visiting Even at his place. After they got their own apartment nearly three months ago, they had only seen them once, it was a visit to see how the apartment looked and giving them a housewarming gift - a microwave.

“You want to come, right?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Any opportunity to celebrate you-” Isak smiles, squeezing Even’s hand, but can’t help to feel a bit nervous all of a sudden. This was different than the brief encounters they’d had earlier. This was dressing up and going to dinner at a restaurant, having a long and proper conversation and maybe be ambushed with all sorts of questions about who he is and what plans he has for the future.

“It will probably be awkward. Mum will most likely ask you thousands of questions. It’s best for me to apologize in advance,” Even chuckles.

“As long as she doesn’t starts to ask us questions about our sex-life, I’m sure it will be fine.”

“Sex-life? What the fuck?”

“Yeah, Eskild told me this story about a guy he dated. First time meeting the mum, she starts to ask them all sort of questions about their sex-life.,” Isak shakes his head and laughs.

“What the fuck? Seriously?” Even burst into laughter.

“Yep. Even Eskild found that weird.”

Isak cleans the table and usher Even into the shower, not to get late for work.

“Isak?” Even yells from the bathroom.

“Yeah?” Isak responds, placing the dirty dishes on the countertop, thinking they need to do the dishes today.

“Come.”

“What is it?” Isak asks, putting his head inside the bathroom.

“Wanna shower with me?” Even tilts his head and bats his lashes.

“Not now, Even.”

“No? Why not?” His lower lip protrudes in a sulky pout.

“Because you’ll be late for work, that’s why,” Isak chuckles.

“No, I won’t,” Even argues. “Please! Pretty please with sugar on top.”

“Even,” Isak looks at him with raised eyebrows. “You know we can’t _just_ shower together.” He pauses. “It would be quite awkward to tell your colleagues and boss that you were late for work because your boyfriend gave you a blowjob in the shower, wouldn’t it?”

“Fine.” Even frowns and turns his back to Isak ostentatiously, making it clear what he thinks about Isak refusing to shower with him.

“I’ll make it up to you when you come home, OK?”

“You better!” Even mutters.

“You silly baby.” Isak shakes his head and closes the door.

Standing in the tiny hall, putting his sneakers on, Even glares at Isak who stands in the door opening, ready to send him off to work with a kiss or two.

“What?"

“You refused to shower with me.”

“Oh god, are you still whining about that?”

“I’m a little bit hurt, if you must know.”

“A bit hurt, huh?”

“Yes, there is a crack in my heart that needs to be fixed.” Even sends him a sad look.  

“Is that so?” Isak walks over to him. “Will a kiss repair some of the damages?”

“It’s a start I guess.”

Even tries to stay in character and keep a sad face, but when Isak cups his face and presses their lips together, he automatically lits up, because how can he not? Isak’s lips will always put a smile on his face.

“Better?” Isak asks as their lips parts.

“That was just the the first installment. I expect full payment tonight.” Even wiggles his eyebrows.

“I’ll pay everything tonight,” Isak laughs and kiss him one more time, before pushing him away. “You need to go now or else you’ll be late again.”


	5. Wednesday 28.06, 12.26 - Pots and plants - shopping with Eskild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely readers :-) Everyone needs an Eskild in their lives, don't you think? <3

**_Wednesday 28th of June, 12.26_ **

 

“Baby gay!”

Isak can’t help but roll his eyes and chuckle when Eskild is skipping towards him, arms wide and pull him in for a tight hug. 

“Hi, Eskild.”

“How are my precious little kitten doing?” Eskild asks as he frees himself from Isak. 

“I am not a kitten, but I’m fine and you?”

“You are a kitten and your Guru is doing great. Have you been missing me?”

“It’s only been four days, Eskild,” Isak chuckles. 

“I was speaking more in general. Don’t you miss  _ kollektivet _ ?”

“Sometimes. How  _ are _ things in  _ kollektivet  _ by the way? Has Noora moved out yet?”

“She still pays rent, but we hardly see her. She spends most of her time with William,” Eskild huffs. “Why is everyone leaving us? I thought we were a little family.”  

“Do you miss me?” Isak asks with a smile. 

“Hardly,” Eskild says rolling his eyes. “Why would I miss a grumpy teenager?”

“Seriously?” Isak raises his brows. “You don’t miss me at all?” 

“Why would I?” Eskild asks, swallowing a couple of times. 

“I don’t believe you. It’s OK to say say it. What if I say I miss you? Would you admit it then?”

“Do my little kitten miss me?”

“I love living with Even, he’s everything and we’re having the best of times in our little apartment, but I must admit I miss you and  _ kollektivet  _ from time to time. I never thought I’d say this, but when I’m at the apartment and Even is working, I sometimes miss you bursting through the door and lie down for a talk.” 

It’s true, he do miss Eskild and  _ kollektivet _ . In the apartment it’s only Even and him, and good lord he loves what they have, wouldn’t trade it for the world, but if Even isn't there, it’s only him there and it can get too quiet at times. 

“Baby gay, you’re gonna make me cry!” Eskild pulls him in for a tight hug again. “Of course I miss you too, maybe more than I care to admit,” he says pulling away, looking Isak in the eyes.  

“I don’t know if I’ve properly thanked you,” Isak suddenly says. 

“Thanked moi? Is my bean going to thank moi? The number one, the one and only, guru.”Eskild sighs blissfully. 

“Yes, but not if you go all weird on me.”

“OK. OK.” Eskild pulls out a straight face. “You were saying?”

“Well- I just wanted to thank you for being a good friend and for taking care of me. God, knows where I’d been if it hadn’t been for you.”

Isak doesn’t know where the sudden need to thank him comes from, but it’s sincere and well deserved. If it hadn’t been for Eskild, he doesn’t know where he’d been today. Still hiding in a closet, single and grumpy? Probably. It’s the third time in less than four minutes that Eskild pulls him in for tight hug and this time Eskild can’t help but tear up. 

“Thank you,” Eskild whispers. “It’s been an honor and I’m really proud of you.” He pauses, still hugging Isak. Then he pulls back and looks at him. “And me,” he says glassy eyed with a wide smile. “The guru knows a thing or two.” Eskild beems of pride. 

“The guru sure does,” Isak smiles, knowing he  _ loves _ being called guru. A few tears escape the corner of his eye, but he does nothing to hide it. It’s OK to be a bit emotional around Eskild. “Well, we didn’t meet up just for this emo shit, did we?” Isak chuckles. 

“I suppose not. Where do you wanna grab lunch?” Eskild asks. 

“I dunno, I rarely eat lunch out. It’s mostly burgers at Mcdonald and kebab at Bislett Kebab,” Isak laughs. “I bet you know some place nice.” 

“Let’s broaden your horizon and go to Et Glass. It’s a nice little bar, eating place, whatever- frequented by gays all the time. It’s not over the top, glitter tights, feathers and mascara, but very low-key and they have lovely food there. I think you’ll like it.” 

“Sounds good,” Isak smiles. 

45 minutes later they sit at Et glass, managed to get a table by the window, and Isak is halfway down a really lovely burger with sweet potato fries aside and glass of beer, while Eskild munches on a Caesar salad and drinks white wine. 

“I need some help,” Isak says nibbling on a fries.

“My kitten needs help! The Guru is right here,” Eskild’s smile widen, placing a hand on his chest. 

“Promise you won’t laugh?” 

“The Guru promises. No laughing.”

“I need to buy a vase,” he says, blushing, feeling a bit dumb. 

“A vase?” Eskilds eyes widen even more. 

“Yes. We don’t have a vase and this morning-” Isak stops, comtemplates if he should tell him about the flowers. 

“This morning you?” 

Isak takes a deep breath and thinks he might as well share the whole story. “I surprised Even with breakfast and I went outside to pick some wild flowers to put on the table and I needed to use a glass, because we didn’t have a vase.” He hides his face with his hands, feeling totally embarrassed. 

“Oh my god. When did my little baby kitten become such a romantic sap?” 

“Since Even,” Isak says, still hands covering the blushed face. He slowly uncover his face and lets it rest in the palm of his hands. “Will you help me find one, please?”

“Of course!” Eskild beems. “What do you want?”

“I have no idea, that’s why I’m asking you. Nothing expensive.”

“I know this big second hand store at Grünerløkka, let’s go there!” 

“OK.” Isak smiles. 

As soon as they finish eating, they pay and walk out of the bar. Eskild takes a good grip around Isak and tells him he never thought he ever would go out on a hunt for a vase with Isak and Isak has to admit it hadn’t been something he thought were going to happen either. They let out a short laugh and starts walking to the bus. 

“You don’t just need a vase,” Eskild suddenly says. “You need some plants too!”

“Plants? No, no.”

“Yes. There is no home without plants,” Eskild argues. 

“We can’t have plants, Eskild.” Isak rolls his eyes. “They will die within the first few weeks. Even has an attention span like a 5 year old and I can’t be trusted with plants either. It won’t work.”

“Oh come on,” Eskild huffs. “You need at least one plant. Just  _ one. _ ” 

“No, Eskild. Just stop it.”

“A cactus! That’s what you need. I refuse to believe you are able to kill a cactus.” 

“A cactus?” Isak says out in the air. 

“Yes! They like- uhm- never dies. It will be perfect.” 

Twenty minutes later they walk out of a flower shop and Isak doesn’t know exactly how it happened, but Eskild tricked him into buying two small cactus and a succulent. 

_ Isak, I just read online about this study that says indoor plants improves concentration and productivity by up to 50% or was it 15%? whatever, it helps you out. And it also reduces stress levels and boost your mood. It would do your inner grumpy persona good. Cactus’ are resilient, can go through rough periods and they never dies, just like you and Even’s relationship. So those plants will be a symbol of your love for each other. One cactus is you and the other is Even. And the succulent can be me watching over my baby kittens.  _

There is no point in denying it, he’s gone soft as jelly. So yeah- now he doesn’t just need a vase, but three flower pots as well.

They take the tram to Birkelunden and walk the last part, it takes them only a few minutes. The second hand shop is full of things and while Eskild is positive they are going to find what they are looking for, Isak is a bit overwhelmed. He walks around not exactly knowing what he is looking for. Well, he knows he’s there for flower pots and a vase, but what kind? 

Suddenly he feels Eskild’s hand around his wrist. 

“Come here,” he ushers. “I’ve found the flower pot section.” 

“OK. But you can let go of my wrist. I’m not a crazy kid running around.”

“What about this one?” Eskild asks and holds a bright pink flower pot in his hand.

“Ugh, no!” Isak huffs. “Pink? Seriously?”

“Isak, we are rainbow people. Embrace every color.” he says with one hand on his chest, like he’s declaring his love to someone. 

“I’m not embracing pink. Period!”

“This then?” Eskild points. 

“Ugly!” Isak just says. 

“This?”

“Serious Eskild? It even has a big crack.”

“Oh my god, I know what we’re gonna do.” Eskild nearly shouts out. 

“We?” Isak raises his eyebrows. 

“Yes! We just need three white pots and some pens we can draw with,” Eskild says enthusiastically. “Then we can make our own motifs, like one pot that says Isak and one that says Even. And I can make the last one with my name on it. And then we draw hearts all over them. It’s a great idea, isn’t it?”

This is Eskild to the core and to Isak’s big surprise, the idea doesn’t sound as bad as he would’ve thought. In fact he kind of like it, because he knows Even will adore it and nearly everything that makes Even happy, is worth all his time and effort. 

“But where do we buy those pens?” Isak just asks. 

“What?” Eskild’s eyes widen. “I thought I had to work harder on persuade you into this.” He laughs and cups Isak’s face. “What happened to my kitten?”

“Even.” 

“Ah of course. My other kitten has made you all soft.”

“And you,” Isak has to admit. 

“Moi? Moi?”

“I guess you’ve done your fair share,” Isak smiles and rolls his eyes. 

“Don’t make me cry again, Isak.” Eskild cups Isak’s face again and plants a wet kiss on his forehead. 

“I’m only doing it because I know Even will love it. Just as you know it. You won’t see me signing up for a porcelain drawing courses ever. I’m not  _ that _ soft.” 

After a quick search they find three decent looking and fitting flower pots along with two cheap vases. Both of the vases are made of glass, one with a blue tint and one with green tint, and one was a bit bigger than the other. 

 

.

 

“Is it OK that I come back later to pick up the flower pots, Eskild?”

“Sure. I’ll put them in the oven soon and they’ll be ready later.”

“I promised Even we’d go grocery shopping together before we eat dinner. He’s on his way home soon. I can come back after dinner is done, nine-ish?” 

“No problem, Isak.” Eskild smiles. “Mi casa, is your casa.” 

“Thank you.” 

Tidying up in the kitchen, the front door slams and in comes Noora. She follows the sound and pops her head into the kitchen. 

“Oh hi, Isak,” she smiles, tucking a string of hair behind her ear.

“Hi, Noora,” Isak greets back, nodding. 

“Look what we made,” Eskild beams. “It’s flower pots for Isak and Even.”

Noora steps into the kitchen and examines the flower pots. 

“Oh my god! Did Eskild trick you into this?” Noora laughs. 

“Tell her I didn’t trick you. You were all aboard on this,” Eskild demands.

“Eskild is right,” Isak admits covering his face with his hands, feeling a bit embarrassed. 

“You’ve gone so soft, Isak. You know Even will die of fondness, right?” Noora asks. 

“That’s why I did it. Doh!” Isak huffs. “It’s not like I  _ like _ drawing on porcelain. I’m obviously  _ not _ the artistic one in our relationship, that’s all Even’s department.” 

“And that’s why he’ll love it. It’s so unexpected and so freaking cute. Oh my god.” Noora flips out her phone from her pocket and snatches a picture of the flower pots. “I need to show the girls! They’ll die.”

“God no, please don’t!” Isak begs. 

“Sorry, I have to.”

“But I haven’t even showed them to Even yet.”

“OK. You got 12 hours and then I’m posting it. This is too cute!”

 

.

 

“Had a good day, baby?” Even asks walking up to Isak outside the grocery store. 

“The best!” Isak grins, thinking the day really had been a good one. There is a lot to be said about Eskild, but he is genuinely a good guy. “I just came from  _ kollektivet _ .” Isak pulls him in for a kiss.

“Cool. My shift was shitty,” Even complains. “After dinner I just want to snuggle on the couch, if that’s OK with you. I had so many whiny and rude customers today, I’m all exhausted and I could need cuddling.” 

“Yeah- well- about that, I need to go out after dinner,” Isak says. 

“What? Why?”

“I need to pick up something at  _ kollektivet _ ,” he explains.

“But you just left? Did you forget something?” 

“Not really, I just need to pick up something.”

“You’re being all weird now, Isak,” Even frowns. “What are you picking up?”

“Uhm- it’s sort of a secret,” Isak smiles and get all warm hearted, thinking about how fun it will be to give the pots and the cactus to Even. 

“A surprise? Hmmm. What is it?”

“I’m not saying.”

“Can you give me a hint?”

“Nope. You just have to wait and see.”

“Oh, come on,” Even pouts and leans in, his face is only centimeters away from Isak’s. “Just a tiny hint. Tiiiny.”

“You are the most impossible baby I know,” Isak huffs and pushes his face away. “Let’s go shopping, I’m hungry.”

 

.

 

Isak runs up the stairs to their apartment, can’t get there fast enough. His heart beats fast, firstly because he’s really excited to reveal his secret to Even and secondly because his poor shape.

“I’m home.” 

Isak shouts as he opens the door. It takes exactly four seconds before Even stands in the hall, all eager to see what Isak has picked up. He didn’t shut up and during dinner and asked for hints every thirty seconds or thereabout. 

“Show me! Show me!” Even says impatiens. 

“Can I take off my shoes first?” Isak chuckles. 

“No.”

“I think I’ll just wait and show you another day,” Isak teases. 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Even walks up to Isak and tries to take the bag he’s holding, but Isak’s grip is firm. “Give it to me,” he laughs.

“No, it’s mine until I say so.” Isak push him away, but Even bounces back like a boomerang and wraps his arm around Isak’s middle. 

“Please,” he pleads and shower Isak with kisses. 

“OK. OK. I’ll show you. I just have to say something first.”

“Mhm?”

“Eskild sort of tricked me into this. He said something and god knows why, but it sort of sounded like the best idea ever, but I don’t know. I just hope you like it.” 

He hands Even the bag and he quickly walks into the living room and sit down at the couch.  

“Oh my god!” Even’s mouth fly open when he sees the hand painted flower pots with their name and hearts on them. “You made this?”

“Yeah- like I said, Eskild tricked me. He said something about no home without plants and when I told him we can’t be trusted with plants, he suggested- no- more like demanding me to buy a few cactus. He drew a parallel between them and our relationship, cactus never dies and apparently our relationship won’t either according to him. So- yeah- one thing lead to another and here we are.”

“This is the most romantic thing someone has done to me ever. Jesus Christ baby, are you trying to kill me?” Even cups Isak’s face and shower him with kisses once more. “How are you even real?” Isak looks at Even all lit up and happy and Isak can’t think of a better feeling, the feeling of seeing Even happy. 


	6. Friday 30.6, 17.45 - Graduation dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely readers. Finally a new chapter up. A little celebration of Even is needed, he did finish 13 years of school ❤ Meeting the in-laws can be a bit scary, esp. when you're young, right? Let's hope this goes well.  
> Happy reading and feel free to tell me what you think ❤

  
  


**GRADUATION DINNER**

 

**_Friday, 30 of June, 17.45_ **

 

Isak stands in front of the mirror in the bathroom examining himself and the outfit he’s wearing. It’s a hot summer evening and most of all he wants to wear a singlet, but it’s Even’s graduation dinner and he is meeting his parents, so he needs to dress up. The burgundy shirt feels clammy against his skin, even though he got out of the shower a few minutes ago. He rolls up his sleeves a bit, hoping it will feel better. 

"It’s OK to wear a t-shirt," Even says like he’s been reading his mind, leaning into the doorframe.

"T-shirt?" Isak raises his eyebrows. "It’s your graduation dinner and I’m meeting your parents. I need to dress up."

"You don’t have to baby, they love you no matter what you wear."

"But this is important, I’m meeting your parents," Isak huffs. "And I want to look good for you." A smile emerges looking at Even.

"You’ll outshine me," Even sighs. "Mum will probably adopt you and leave me behind."

"Nonsens I’ll never outshine you." Isak walks up to Even and pull him in for a kiss. "You’re the brightest star."

.

They stand outside Trancher at Grünerløkka waiting for Even’s parents to show up. Even’s mum has texted Even telling him they are a few minutes late. Isak shifts the weight of his feet forth and back and tries to count all the cars that are passing him, to steer focus away from what’s ahead. Even always picks up when Isak is feeling uneasy and nervous and Isak has more than once wondered how Even can see the inner change in him, when he’s going from OK to anxious, almost every single time it happens. Now is no exception, although this time it’s quite visible. 

"Baby," Even says softly pulling Isak close. "Still nervous?"

"Mmm," he admits as their foreheads link and he sees directly into his boyfriends beautiful blue eyes. His look is soft and the soothing hand making swirls on his back, slowly calms him down a bit. Isak lets his head rest on Even’s shoulder and darts a few kisses into the crook of his neck as a thank you for helping him relieve some tension that has been building up throughout the day.

"It’s OK to be a little bit nervous," Even says. "But I’m positive things will go fine. You know mum loves you. And I’ll tell them to back off if their questions are too prying. OK?”

“OK,” Isak mumbles face well tucked into the arch of his neck, thinking Even smells really good.  

They stay in that position for some time longer and Even’s soothing hand doesn’t halt, just keeps making swirls on his back until Isak is totally relaxed. Suddenly they hear a familiar voice and Isak abruptly straightens up, takes a step away from Even. Isak has only met his parents a handful of times and he has no problem being affectionate with Even around people, friends or strangers in the public, but he still hasn’t gotten used to it when interacting with his parents. Even grabs his hand and makes their hand lace, showing him it’s OK to be intimate around his parents. 

When they are finished with the pleasantries, all different variations of hugs and kisses, they go inside the small, but cozy restaurant and sits down at a table by the window. Trancher only serves entrecote and it’s Even’s dad who decided they should eat there. Neither Isak nor Even complains, they love a good steak and their tight budget doesn’t allow them very often the luxury it is to eat a tender piece of quality meat. They decides to skip starters and rather have dessert if there is any space left after dinner is devoured. 

“Maybe you want to start with something to drink before you decides on the main course,” the waiter says standing next to Even’s dad Olav. 

“What do you want guys?” Olav asks. Isak looks at Even, wondering if he should ask for a beer or not. He turned 18 nine days ago, so he is legal, but it still feels weird to ask for beer when he’s there with Even’s parents. 

“I want a beer,” Even says. “You want one too? Now that you’re finally 18 and can drink legally.” He nudges Isak with his elbow and Isak blushes. 

“Sure, a beer will be nice.” 

“You can have whatever you want, this is on us,” Olav smiles. 

“I’ll have a glass of red wine,” Ingrid says. 

“So- three beers and one glass of red wine.”

When the drinks come they are ready to order their food. Isak has difficulty deciding between all the side orders, because there’s so many great things on the menu, so he teams up with Even - they order different things and decides to split. 

“So, I want to make a toast,” Ingrid says with a raised glass. “To my beautiful boy Even, who I’m so very proud of, dad too. Life ain’t easy and we all have our struggles, small and big ones, but you have pulled through and it doesn’t matter if things takes longer than planned. You have finished high school and soon you’re off to new adventures. To see where you are now after all you’ve been through, makes my heart swell. I’m positive that I will see you with your creative soul at the film school this fall. Your creativity will blossom along with you. I have loved you from the day you were born and I will love to until the day I die. So let’s toast to Even.”

_ Cheers! _

“Thanks mum,” Even says blushing. Isak puts down his glass and places his hand on Even’s thigh, squeezing it gently, smiling. 

“So you two are happy schools over and the summer is here?” Olav asks. 

“Yes,” Isak says smiling. “Finally schools out. Been waiting for that for quite some time now.” 

“I’ve been waiting for summer since last summer,” Even chuckles. “I don’t like the winter, so long and dreary. Although this winter have been better than ever.” 

“So have you got yourself a summer job, Isak?” Olav asks. 

“Eh- no,” Isak says feeling his cheeks heaten up and body stiffens. 

The last six months have been stressful, juggling school work, a boyfriend who happens to be mentally ill, friends, drama and a living in a small apartment with a tight budget. He wouldn’t have traded it for anything, because he loves Even more than life itself, their apartment and Sana, even though she dragged him into that stupid buss drama, but he thinks he deserves the luxury it is to have the entire summer off. Still it stings when Even’s dad asks him, feeling he maybe should have had a summer job after all. Maybe this is how being grown up is supposed to be? 

Even can read Isak like an open book and instantly he notices Isak’s unease, how the question makes him uncomfortable. 

“Isak has aced lots of his subject this semester and that takes a lot of work, it’s very stressful. He lives with  _ me _ and everyone know that means he has to do most of the laundry and pick up my mess, so I think it’s good that he’s taking the summer off,” Even says and puts a hand on Isak’s, gently caressing it. His heart swell by Even’s words and smiles lovingly, let Even’s parents be Even’s parents and kiss his hand softly as a thank you. 

“It’s been a lot this semester,” Isak agrees. 

“I think it’s good that you’re taking care of yourself, Isak,” Ingrid says. “It’s more to life than money.”

“That is true,” Even’s dad nods. “I didn’t mean to put any pressure on you, to make you feel you need to job. I was just curious,” he says apologetic. 

“It’s fine,” Isak smiles, feeling the tension that has built up, slowly seeps out of his body. 

“I heard you’re planning a trip to Stockholm next week,” Ingrid says cheerfully. 

“Yes, we’re going on weekend trip. Leaves next thursday. Oh boy, I’m so looking forward to that trip!” Even beams as he talks. 

“So how do you two young guys finance this trip?” Olav wonders. 

“Dad gave me quite some money for this summer,” Isak explains. “That’s how we can afford this. First we thought about going to Morocco, but it’s kind of pricey and Even didn’t let me spend all my money on a trip for us.” Isak sighs. “So we ended up with a cheaper alternative instead.”

“I couldn’t let you spend all your money on me,” Even groans. 

“I would’ve been fine with that.” Isak says with a smile on his face. “That said, Stockholm will be awesome too. It will be nice to get away for some days.”

“Do you remember our first trip together Olav?” Ingrid gaze lovingly at her husband. “We took your red Opel over the mountains to Bergen. What a trip.”

“How can I forget? We had a flat tire five kilometers after we passed Geilo.” Olav laughs and tells the story about how they managed to change the tire. 

“And now my baby is going on his first romantic trip with his boyfriend,” Ingrid sighs and make both Isak and Even blush. 

“Mum!” Even huffs. 

“Don’t  _ mum _ me,” Ingrid frowns. “A mum has the right to gush over his baby going on his first romantic trip with his adorable boyfriend.”

Isak feels his cheeks redden even more as Ingrid calls him adorable, because this is a bit embarrassing to be honest. He looks out of the window for a few seconds, unable to look her across the table. Luckily the waiter comes and saves Even and him, tells them that the food is on its way and Isak lets out a small sigh in relief. He excuses himself, says he needs to go to the toilet, thinks it’s best to go before the food comes out on the table. 

“Everything OK baby?” Even whispers into his ear when Isak is about get up. 

“I’m fine Evi, just need to pee badly,” he whispers back. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Do you want another beer?” Olav asks. “I see you’re soon empty. I’m about to get one myself.”

“That would be nice, thank you very much,” Isak smiles.

The conversation goes easier during the main course and Isak isn’t sure if Even has told his parents while he was away to not pry and ask  inquisitive questions, because they shy away from hot topics like Isak’s family and Isak is happy he can lower his shoulders and relax a bit. They talk and laugh and before they know it the waiter is there to collect their plates and show them the dessert menu. 

Even and Isak ends up buying their own desserts, Even crème brûlee and Isak chocolate mousse, and they plan to share with each other, because neither of them managed to decide what they wanted. 

In the middle of the desert, Olav clears his voice and pulls up a present from a bag between him and Ingrid. 

“Even?”

“Yes, dad?” Even says mouth full of crème brûlee.

“I have a little gift for you,” he says full of emotions. 

“Oh,” Even lights up. “Thank you,” he says as Olav hands him the small box. Even’s eyes widen when he sees what his dad has give him. “Grandpa’s watch!” A few tears escapes the corner of Even’s eye. 

“I thought it was time you got it,” Olav says with a low voice. 

“But you love it, it’s your dads. I can’t take-” Even tries, but his dad cuts him off. 

“Even, I’ve had this for a long time and now it’s time you have it. It’s not something that’s up for discussion.” Olavs voice is soft, but firm.  

“Thank you, dad.” Even leaves his chair and gives his dad a long and hard hug. Back in his seat again Ingrid urges him to try it on and seconds later the watch is sealed around his left wrist. 

“It looks good on you,” Isak smiles. His heart swell seeing Even this happy and for a few moments he forgets Even’s parents presence and places a kiss on Even’s shoulder. 

“You think so?” Even wonders, head turns his way. 

“Makes you even more handsome than you already are,” Isak smiles wide.

“Aww, baby. “ 

Even leans in and kiss him on the mouth. Seconds later Isak realises what just happened and red roses paints his cheeks. He tilts his face down a little embarrassed, seeing that Ingrid and Olav are watching them. It looks like Ingrid is about to comment on the affection between them, but Even’s stern look in her direction probably got her to rethink just that, because she closes her mouth and pulls up an envelope from the bag instead. 

“Here’s a little gift from the both of us and grandma, Even.” Ingrid hand him the envelope. 

“More?” Even’s mouth opens wide. 

“Just a little something for your trip,” Ingrid smiles. Even opens the white envelope with his name on and gasps. 

“2000 kroner!”

“We didn’t want you to have to count your money while being in Stockholm.”

“You shouldn’t have! You already help me out too much as it is with rent and everything,” Even huffs and puts the money back in the envelope.  

“Shush! That’s how it is to be a parent, Even.”

Even looks a bit overwhelmed by the gifts and he forgets to thank them, but no one says anything, knowing Even struggles with accepting gifts, often thinking he doesn’t deserve any. 

“And now it’s your turn Isak,” Ingrid says as a soft smile emerges.

“Me?” Isak asks high pitched, genuinely surprised.

“It was your birthday last week, wasn’t it?” 

“Uhm- yes- but-” Isak says confused. 

“I saw this and thought of you.” Ingrid hands him a big, quite heavy present wrapped up with golden paper and red ribbon. “Happy belated birthday.”

“Uh- thank you,” Isak says baffled as he takes the gift into his hand. He carefully unwraps the present and soon a thick book about biology reveals. 

“Wow!” Isak exclaims and takes the book into sight. “ This trendsetting text introduces the key concepts of biology using clear explanations and unparalleled visuals. While mastering core concepts, each chapter challenges learners to question what they read and apply the concepts learned, providing critical-thinking skills and science knowledge needed in life,” Isak reads out loud on the back of the book. “This is so cool. Aaah I love it. This must’ve cost a fortune. Thank you so much both of you!”

“It’s our pleasure Isak,” Ingrid says. “We haven’t seen you that much, but still you’ve brought so much sunshine, not only into Even’s life, but ours too.” Ingrid lets out a happy sigh. 

“Ingrid is right,” Olav agrees. 

“I dunno what to say,” Isak says. “I- I- thank you.” Isak turns and looks out of the window, closes his eyes and tries to prevent the tears lurking in the corner of his eyes to fall down his cheeks. 

“See!” Even rolls his eyes. “I told you! Soon we’ll have the adoption papers in the mail.”

.

Isak lies curled up around Even, head on his arm, legs tangled and hand on his chest making swirls on his smooth skin, feeling nothing but happiness. The evening has gone by way better than he had feared. Even’s dad wasn’t as scary as he’d made up in his head and his mum was just the sweetest. He still haven’t gotten over the fact that they gave him a thick book about biology as a belated birthday gift. On their way home from the restaurant, Isak had his buried in the book reading snippets to Even. 

“You had absolutely nothing to do with this?” Isak asks for the tenth time. 

“How many times should I tell you this was all mums work?” Even chuckles. 

“I just- hmm- why?” 

“Because you’re family Isak and mums loves you,” Even explains darting kisses to his temple. “Not as much as I do, obviously, because no one can do that, but she loves you a lot.” Even continues to shower Isak with kisses. “Can’t really blame her though.” 

Isak looks up at Even. “I know a mother's love for its child is the strongest, but I think I love you more.”


	7. Saturday 1.7, 10.05 - Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovrey readers ❤ Saturday means partying. They are invited to hang with the boys squad AND _ballonggutta_. What do they do? 
> 
>  
> 
> Fact: _kubb_ is an outdoor game with wooden sticks. I don't know the rules, but lots of people plays it in parks and such.
> 
> Let me know what you think. Comments are always appreciated ❤

**_Saturday 1.7, 10.05_ **

 

Saturdays are normally spent hanging out with friends, usually going to some party. This saturday is no exception, but this saturday comes with a small problem. Or a huge one, depending on who you ask. Jonas has invited them to a barbecue in the park since he is going away for two weeks with his parents to visit family in Spain. Even on the other hand has gotten an invite to hang with Mikael & co. Isak is of course also welcome. Up to now they have done everything together, but since Even has been reunited with his friends, things are bound to change.

“So what are we gonna do?” Isak asks snuggling into Even’s neck. “I really want to see Jonas before he leaves. And he asked me to be there since Eva is coming, he might need some help. I think he really wants to get back with her.”

“Mhm. I really want to hang with the boys. I’ve missed them,” Even says and Isak understands that he does, it just is a very bad timing.

“Can’t we hang with them another day? I can’t ditch Jonas.”

“But I’ve sort of promised Mikael I’d come.”

“Oh- hmm-” Isak shoots kisses in the arch of Even’s neck, maybe that will turn him around. “Please,” he mumbles between the kisses.

“What if we split up?” Even asks.

Isak abruptly stops the kissing and straighten up. This was not expected. “What?”

“Yeah- you go to the barbecue and I’ll hang with the boys.”

“But-” Isak’s mouth flies open and looks at Even like he has suggested something outrages.

“Isak-” Even lets out a short laugh. “It’s only one evening. I’m sure you can manage.”

“Only an evening,” Isak parrots.

“And I’m pretty sure it’s not healthy to spend almost every minute together. It will be good for us to spend some time apart.”

“Not healthy?” Isak frowns. “I’m not sick. I’m perfectly fine spending all my time with you, thank you Dr. Bech Næsheim.” Even just laughs and pull Isak in for a kiss. “You’re adorable, you know that? I’ll text Mikael and let him know I’m coming.”

“And you just decided that?” Isak frowns again.

“Yes, Isak.”

“Hmmf,” Isak glares at Even. “OK. Let’s do it your way, but you better give me a blowjob when I come home.”

“I’ll give you all the blowjobs you want. Just pick a number.”

 

.

**_18.05_ **

 

“So we’re still doing this? You’re OK with it?” Isak asks standing in the hall putting on his sneakers.

“Yes baby, we are doing this and I’m very much OK with it,” Even chuckles.

“I’m just making sure you haven’t changed your mind, but are too embarrassed to admit it.”

“Yeah right!”

Even pulls Isak close and wraps his arms around his neck, letting their foreheads link.

“Here’s a little goodbye kiss from me,” he says and presses their lips together.

“But I’m still _mannen i ditt liv_ right?” Isak asks as their lips part.

“Of course, baby. Who else would be that? Mikael?” Even lets out a short laugh, piercing his eyes into Isak’s.

“I dunno,” Isak shrugs, voice barely over a whisper.

“I can assure you, you are the only _mannen i mitt liv.”_

“Good,” Isak smiles satisfied. “And you’re the only _mannen i mitt liv_ too.”

 

.

**_18.35_ **

 

It feels weird sitting on the bus to Frognerparken alone with no Even beside him, caressing his thigh like Even always does. It isn’t like he can’t handle being on his own, but it has like it’s always been them together so a part of him feels missing. He brushes the thoughts away, thinking it will be a fun evening in the park and he will enjoy himself, drink beer, eat hotdogs and chat with the boys, especially Jonas. He will see Even soon enough and the prospect of Even blowing him off puts a stupid grin on his face and the woman opposite to him stares, probably wondering what’s on his mind. Oh, if she only knew.

There is also work to do. Jonas is trying to get back together with Eva and hopefully he can help out. It tuggs in the back of his mind from time to time the part he played in their breakup. Neither Jonas nor Eva blames him, says he was the reason for it to happen, but he can’t help but feel bit guilty. Maybe he can help them get back together somehow?

“Hey, boys” Isak nods towards Jonas, Madh and Magnus.

“Halla, Isak,” the says almost in unison.

“Coming alone? Where is Even,” Magnus looks genuinely surprised.  

“Yeah. Even is hanging out with Mikael and the boys.” Isak sits down, places the plastic bag next to him and digs into the bag searching for a beer.

“I thought you were some sort of siameses twins or something, always coming together,” Madhi laughs.

“Well, we just happen to like each other that much,” Isak’s says matter of factly, not the slightest embarrassed. “Is the girls coming?”

“Yep,” says Magnus. “They are on their way, everyone and Noora is bringing William and William apparently aren’t going anywhere without Chirs, so Chris is coming too.”

“And Emma?” Isak chuckles.

“Emma too. I think she’s bringing a few friends as well.”

“Probably didn’t want to go all alone with Chris,” Madhi states.

“Awkward.” Isak laughs and looks at Jonas who just cringes.

“Tell me about it,” Jonas huffs and takes a large zip of the beer.

They light up the grills and turn on some music, then space out, talking and laughing while waiting for the grill to get ready. It doesn’t take long before the girls are there with boyfriends, friends and friends of friends. They are fourteen in total now and the sound level increases several levels as the girls starts to talk.

Isak fills his plate with potato salad and two hot dogs and complains to Sana that the salad isn’t as good as her mums.

“This thing is kind of bland compared to what your mum made,” Isak sighs.

“Yeah? Well, my mum is a great cook,” Sana says with a smile.

“Tell her I loved all the food at the Eid party. I ate so much it felt like I’d eaten for two,” Isak laughs.

“Awww. I’ll let her know. It’s not the first time she’ll hear that,” Sana says still smiling.

“Lucky me, Even promised me a dinner date where he cooks moroccan food to me,” Isak smiles blissfully.

“Nice. God knows how many times he’s eaten at our house, I’m not surprised he’s picked up a thing or two,” she chuckles. “Speaking of Even, where is he?” Sana looks around trying to locate him.

“Mikael stole him,” Isak huffs.

“Aww. Did he steal your boyfriend?”

“Yes! And I’m bit upset to be honest, Even chose him over me, can you believe it?” Isak sighs.

“You know they have lots of catching up to do, he and the boys,” Sana says in all seriousness. “But you know, he will never trade you with Mikael or anyone else.”

“I was just kidding, I’m totally fine with him spending time with Mikael and the boys. I’m not that avaricious.” 

“Sure?” Sana raises her eyebrows.   

Isak just rolls his eyes. "Yes, sure."

 

“How is it going with the flower pots?” Noora asks and everybody hears her.

“Flower pots?” Magnus asks.

“Noora!” Isak huffs and glares at her.

“Eh- sorry Isak,” Noora says apologetic, raising her shoulders a notch.

“What flower pots?” Magnus asks again, not ready to give up yet. Noora just shakes her head and Isak hopes that no one else brings it up, but of course he isn’t that lucky.

“Isak bought flowers and flower pots to Even and handpainted the pots himself. Oh my god, it was so cute!” Vilde sighs blissfully. “See!” Two seconds later she holds up her phone with the picture Noora snapped.

“Let me see,” Jonas demands and soon the phone is going from hand to hand, every eyes widen as they see the hearts and their name on it.

“Eskild made me,” Isak says covering his face with his hands.

“Not what you told me,” Noora laughs.

“Noora!” Isak huffs. “Your traitor.”

“What the fuck Issy!” Jonas exclaims. “I knew you’d gone soft, but this? Holy crap, I didn’t think you’d gone _this_ soft.” Jonas laughs out loud and soon everyone, but Isak is laughing along.

“Whatever,” Isak groans and rolls his eyes.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to broadcast it to everyone,” Noora tries to apologize again.

“It’s fine. Everyone would’ve found out eventually anyway.”

“So did Even like them?”

“He loved them. Haven’t stopped talking about them,” Isak says with a low voice.

“Hah! I knew it.”

After finishing his second hot dog and placing a new one on the grill, Isak hops over to Jonas, feeling he hasn’t been talking enough with him. He opens up two beers, seeing that Jonas just emptied his.

“Here,” he smiles and hands Jonas a beer.

“Oh thanks,” Jonas takes the beer in hand. “Cheers, bro.”

“Cheers!” Isak looks at Jonas who has his eyes set on Eve on the other side of the grill. “Sooo-” Isak starts. “Have you talked to Eva about you know what?”

“Nope, she came over on wednesday again, stayed the night, but we never talked. Not about that. Ended up having sex again and she snuck out of the window thursday morning. Didn’t want my parents to catch her.”

“You need to talk.”

“I know,” Jonas sighs.

Isak and Jonas talks some more about Eva before Jonas pence the conversation over to Even, asking how things are between him and the boys. Isak tells things are going good and shows Jonas the latest _Hei Briskeby_ video where Even joined his friends.

“Oi,” Jonas says quietly looking at Isak when Even talks about his suicide attempt. “He even talked about that.”

“Yeah,” Isak nods.

“And what do you think about it?”

“It’s good that he can be open about it with the boys. As you can see, they did wonder about it.”

“Mmm.”

Isak feels his belly twists and his heart stings a bit. Suddenly he misses Even, having him by his side, hearing him laugh (can never get enough of Even’s laughter), feeling their fingers lace and his warmth spreading through his body. He takes a big zip of the beer, trying to drown his thoughts.

“Who’s hot dog is this?” Girl Chris shouts, holding up a severely burnt hot dog.

“Oh shit, I think it’s mine,” Isak says and abruptly gets up. “Thank you for saving my hot dog Chris,” he smiles.

“You’re welcome,” she smiles back and raises her bottle of cider. “Cheers!”

“Cheers!”

When Isak is back next to Jonas with food in his lap, he fetches his phone and text Even, then he takes another large zip of the beer, nearly emptying.

_Isak: Evi, hope you’re having fun. I am, but I miss you <3 _

“Ay, I see Eva is looking your way,” Isak elbows Jonas.

“She is?” Jonas asks back, slightly surprised.

“I’ll go and get her,” Isak says with a mouth full of food.

“Wait,” Jonas pleads, but Isak is already up on his feet and not interested in listening to Jonas. “You two need a little push,” Isak mumbles and walks over to Eva.

“Eva!” Isak cheers and bends down, then proceeds to lose his balance and grabs Eva’s shoulder not to fall into her lap. “Oops, sorry,” he chuckles.

“That drunk already?” Eva laughs.

“Nooo,” Isak chuckles. “Just lost my balance. Come sit with me and Jonas,” he offers. “I hardly got to talk to you at Sana’s party. I wanna talk. Please!”

“OK, since it’s you.” Eva winks.

“And Jonas,” Isak smirks. “You two need to talk as well.”

“We do?” Eva frowns.

“Yes. You know why too.”

“Huh?” Eva blushes and tries to act like she doesn’t know what Isak is talking about.

“Eva,” Isak chuckles. “Jonas and I _talk_ you know. He’s my best friend and I want all the best for him. You know, he fucking loves you and you need to talk about that.”

Isak hasn’t planned to say exactly that, that Jonas loves her, it just slips out of him. Oh well, it’s the truth and if Jonas can’t muster up the courage to tell her, he might as well do it.

They walk over to Jonas and Isak lets Eva sit down first, so he can make sure Eve get to sit next to Jonas.

“Hi, Jonas,” she smiles.

“Hi, Eva,” Jonas greets back. “How are you?”

“Fine, you?”

“I’m fine.”

“Ready for Spain? All packed and set?”

“Packed yes. Ready? Maybe not quite.”

“Oh why?”

“I need to pee,” Isak cuts in and gets up on his feet. “I’ll be back.” He smiles and sends a nod in Jonas’ direction and silently tells him with his lips to _tell her_ \- tell her why he’s not quite ready to leave for Spain, at least not without clarifying their situation.

Isak empties his beer and walks up to a bush and takes a leak before he goes back to the party. He looks over at Jonas and sees that he’s in a conversation with Eva, his hand is on her thigh and Isak smiles. He grabs a beer from his bag and walks over to Magnus who suddenly grabs his hand and pleads him to join his, Vilde and Girl Chris’s team, they are going to play _kubb_ against William, Chris and the girls.

“Sure!” Isak grins. “Wouldn’t mind beating Willam and Chris,” he laughs.

“Exactly!” Magnus says laughing along.

They set up the game and William is the first to start, then Isak throws his sticks, but fails to earn any points Magnus’ loud dismay. Two third into the game, they are in the lead and Isak has just emptied his sixt beer, being more than tipsy. He glances over at Emma, who stands next to Chris, her hand in his back pocket, smiling and laughing. His mind wanders eight months back when Emma was doing everything to gain his attention and get into his pants. He shivers by the thought, not particularly because it’s Emma, more because he had to fake things with a girl.

Things are a million times better now. He’s so damn lucky to have Even by his side, expect he’s not by his side this moment and just like that Isak is back to missing Even again. As soon as the game ends, he walks over to a tree and sits down, leaning up against it. Even texted him back twenty minutes ago.

_Even: hi bby, I’m having fun. Miss you too. <3 _

Isak writes him back and to his big surprise Even replies right away.

Isak: now I miss you even more... What are you doing?

Even: eaten at Elias’, been cruising around town filming for a new _hei briskeby_ video. now nothing much, just hanging around Majorstua.

Isak: you’re so close, come here?

Even: remember what the doc said ;)

Isak: I changed my doc, my new one, Dr. Dick gave me a prescription on one Even Beck Næsheim, should be taken, either oral or anal, as soon as possible to not cause death.

Even: Dr. Dick? Oral or anal! Are you serious? LOL

Isak: changed your mind again? Is Mikael _mannen i ditt liv_ now? ;( ;( ;(

Even: you know that’s not true.

Isak: do I?

Even: yes, bby.

Isak: then come here.

Even: I can’t suggest that, they will think I’m a henpecked boyfriend or something.

Isak: hahah.

Isak: just casually ask if you should go to the park and then i’ll act all surprised when you show up.

Even: what about Jonas?

Isak: Jonas is in a deep convo with Eva at the moment, he won’t mind.

Isak: if you come, I’ll sneak in at Frognerbadet and play Romeo and Juliet with you, expect no one dies in this play!

Even: instant boner! on my way!

It takes less than ten minutes before Even and the boys turn up. It is Magnus who spots them first. He jumps up and nearly assaults Even, giving him a hug. Isak overlooks them at first, pretending he hasn’t seen them, fiddling with the music, trying to find something else to play.

“Isak!” Magnus shouts, but Isak doesn’t respond, so Magnus yells again. “Isaaak.”

“What?” Isak asks slowly looking up.

“Your boyfriend is here!”

“What?” Isak widen his eye. “Even!” He lights up and gets up on his feet, rushes over to Even and pulls him in for a kiss. “Hey, baby. What are you doing here?”

“Nice play,” Even whispers into his ear.

“We’re just hanging around,” Mikael says smiling and it doesn’t seem like he’s onto them and if he is, he’s hiding it well.

“You wanna come over and hang?” Magnus asks and Isak silently thanks him for being the one who invites them, so he doesn’t have to.

Even looks at the boys and they all agrees to stay, might as well, it’s not like they have any other places to be. The deal gets sealed when Magnus challenge them with a round of _kubb_ . Adam lets him know he’s the master of _kubb_ and will crush anyone.

They walk over to the others, greets them and sits down. Sana grabs Isak’s arm as he’s in his way to Even.

“Did you arrange this?” she asks with raised brows. “Did you miss Even that much, huh?”

“I swear, it wasn’t me,” Isak lies. “They just turned up, blame your brother in stead.”

Sana lets go of Isak arm and he walks over to Even, who is sitting down, talking to Adam and Magnus. Adam and Magnus is discussing _kubb teams_ and Even who sucks at _kubb_ half heartedly follows the conversation.

“Hey,” Isak says as he sits down and scoots himself close to Even, waps his arm around his middle.

“Hey baby,” Even kisses his temple. “So Dr. Dick prescribed you me, huh?” he laughs.

“Yep. And you should always follow a doctor’s order.” Isak looks at him with a stupid grin on his face.

“Sure it wasn’t drunk Isak who just missed me a little too much?”

Even raises his eyebrows, tries both to look and sound serious, after all it was him that said it wasn’t healthy to spend every minute together, but he can’t keep the wry smile from turning into a big grin, because how can he not love that Isak misses him so much that he tricks him to come with the promise of breaking into Frognerbadet and recreate the underwater kiss from Romeo & Juliet.

The prospect of recreating that kiss got Even all hot and flustered and now it’s all he can think about. It isn’t because it’s Romeo & Juliet, it’s not about them anymore. It is Isak and Even now and their love story, and as Isak so nicely said, no one dies. That evening last october when Isak and Even kissed for the first time, was when their love story began for real and it is etched into Even’s heart forever.

“Well- about that,” Isak mumbles with one eye open. “It might have been a little bit of that too. You’re not annoyed I couldn’t last an entire evening without you?”

“Annoyed? How can I be annoyed when you’re this cute?” Even tightens the grip around Isak and darts a few more kisses to his temple. “How about that promise you made me?” Even whispers. Isak is about to answer, when Mutta shouts in Even’s direction that he is needed to settle an argument and when Even doesn’t answer, he shouts again this time even louder. Even reluctantly frees himself from Isak and apologies.

“Sorry, I’ll be back soon.”

“It’s fine and I intend to keep that promise,” Isak winks. “I just have to talk to Jonas first.”

“I can’t wait,” Even says eagerly, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sitting alone, Isak scouts the surroundings trying to locate Jonas. Suddenly he sees him walking up to him.

“Ay, Jonas.” Isak tilts his head backwards. “Come sit.”

“Sorry, I’ve been summoned to the _kubb_ game. Mags needs a pro.”

“Mags can wait a minute,” Isak says and grabs Jonas’ leg, trying to hold him back. Jonas crutches down to level Isak.

“So? Even came, huh?”

“Yes,” Isak grins. “But let’s not talk about him.”

“Your work?” Jonas asks ignoring what Isak said.

“Jeez, why does everyone think I had anything to do with them coming?” Isak groans, rolling his eyes.

“Because still after seven months you’re stupidly in love with him, that’s why.”

“Oh- well yeah. Still not my doing.”

“I’m not convinced, but whatever.”

“More important, how’s things going with Eva? Did you actually get to talk?”

“We did.”

“And?” Isak looks intensely at him.

“She’s not sure what she wants, but she promised to not hook up with anyone while I’m in Spain and I did the same.”

“What do you think about that?”

“Sure, I wish she would be ready for us again, but at least she didn’t turn me down completely.”

“I’ll sure she will miss you while you’re gone and things will change when you come back,” Isak consoles him, patting him on the back.

“Let’s hope so.”

“If not, I’ll talk some sense into her,” Isak chuckles.

Jonas excuses himself, hearing Magnus furiously shouts, commanding him to come and play. Isak laughs at Magnus, shaking his head. Even is sitting on the other side of the disposable grill with Mutta and Madhi, in what seems like a slightly heated conversation, but not more heated than Even peals of laughter. Isak stares at him, once again mesmerised by how beautiful he is and how seeing him laugh makes him all soft inside. Lost in the vision of a laughing Even, he doesn’t hear Mikael say his name.

“Isak?” Mikael says again, this time a bit louder, gently kicking his sneaker and Isak looks up.

“Oh, hi,” Isak greets with wry smile, suddenly a bit nervous. He straightens up a bit, still holding his gaze and clears his throat. “Hi,” he says again, now with a more prominent smile, trying not to convey the tension that’s building up inside him.

“OK if I sit down?” Mikael asks, letting his hand run through his hair.

“Sure.”

Isak looks at Mikael as he sits down and he can’t help but feel nervous. It’s not even two months since Isak saw Mikael for the first time, when he was drunk and jealous and hit him while he talked with Even. They met at Eva’s birthday party three weeks ago and they had talked, but not about the incident.

“I’m sorry I hit you that time,” Isak says, biting his lip, feeling his heart pound fast. He is glad he is under the influence of alcohol, because he doesn’t think he would’ve managed to talk about it sober.

“Just forget about it,” Mikael says. “I have.” He puts up a smile, pats Isak on the thigh and Isak flinches.

“You have?” he asks a bit surprised.

“Yeah. Filed it under stupid drunk behaviour and let that be it.” Mikael’s laugh eases up the tension Isak feels linger in the air and his muscles relaxes.

“Thanks,” Isak says relieved. “And you’re right, it was stupid drunk behaviour.”

“I’m more interested in Even,” he says and nods in his direction. A split second later, Even looks at them both and sends a kiss in their direction. Isak doesn’t respond to it, not sure if the kiss was meant for him or Mikael.

“I think that kiss was meant for you,” Mikael states seeing Even pouts when there’s no reaction from Isak.

“Oh. Well- uhm- it could’ve been you. He really likes you. I must confess, I tried to talk him out of meeting you guys, because I was so selfish and wanted him to be here with me, but he refused. Said he missed you guys and he had promised you he’d be there, a promise he didn’t want to break.” Isak surprises himself with being so open with Mikael, but it feels good. Mikael isn’t an enemy, he used to be Even’s best friend, well, they probably still are, despite everything that has happened the last year or so.

“Yeah?”

“Yup.” Isak glances at Mikael and sees a smile emerge.

“Well, he likes you more.” Smiling is contagious and now Isak is smiling too. Even on the other hand is not smiling, his lower lip has protruded in a sulky pout. When Even finally gets Isak’s attention, Isak can’t help but laugh. He sends imaginary kisses Even’s way and finally his whole face lights up. “I talked to him here the other day, met him after work and we took the bus together when he was going home.”

“Yeah?” Even hadn’t told him he’d met Mikael on the way home, but it wasn’t like he needed to  report everything that happened in his life to him.

“I wanted to know how he was doing, like _really_ doing, and all he talked about was you. You this, you that. He even mentioned the flower pots.” Mikael nudges Isak.

“What?” Isak groans and cover his face all embarrassed. “Fuck him.”

“I mean, flower pots with names and hearts on?” Mikael laughs out loud and Isak wishes he could sink into the ground and disappear.

“Can we please not talk about it?” Isak begs.

“Sure,” Mikael laughs, then get all serious again. “I’ve figured out you’re a big part of why he’s so happy now and why he’s doing so well and that makes me so happy.”

“I try my best,” Isak says modest, overwhelmed by Mikaels words. He doesn’t feel he can take credit for all of Even’s happiness, but maybe some?

“You’re doing a damn good job. Just look at him.” They both steer their eyes in Even’s direction and what greets them is Even almost rolling on the ground, peals of laughter escaping his mouth. It sends jolts through Isak’s spine and he knows exactly what he has to do.

“He makes me happy too,” Isak grins. “Thank you for talking to me, for not being mad and for all the kind words. Now you have to excuse me, I have something important to do.”

“My pleasure, Isak. Go do your thing.”


	8. Saturday 1.7, 22.42 - Oh Romeo, Romeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely readers :-) Isak promised Even they would play Romeo & Juliet, breaking in at a public pool. So.... ;-)
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think. Your thoughts are always appreciated <3
> 
> PS. See end notes for warnings.

**_Saturday 1.7, 22.42_ **

 

Isak rushes over to Even and nearly trips over a plastic bag in front of him, excited over what’s about to happen. He crutches down in front of Even, doesn’t even care that he’s in the middle of a conversation with Madhi and Mutta. 

“I’m ready,” he whispers into Even’s ear, then proceeds to take his earlobe between his teeth and suck on it, before gently biting it. “Are you?” A prominent moan escapes Even’s mouth and both Mutta and Madhi abruptly stops talking and looks at Even as his mouth flies open and face instantly turns crimson red. He response with a faint nod and a yes that’s barely audible. 

“Sorry guys, I have to steal my boyfriend for a while, we have some business to take care of,” Isak says and gets up on his feet and hold his hand out for even to grab. 

“Business?” Madhi asks raising his eyebrows. Even doesn’t say anything, just takes Isak’s hand that pulls him up on his feet. 

“Yeah, sorry guys. Business awaits.” Even tries to sound sorry, but fails miserably as the flustered face transforms into a big grin. He changes the grip and lace his hands with Isak, then they both skips away from the group of people. 

“What the fuck was that all about?” Mutta asks baffled.

“Oh, just some yucky boyfriend stuff,” Madhi explains, all laughing, having spend enough time with the two of them to know they are up to something dirty. 

They skip through the park, across the bridge with all the famous statues of naked bodies and the statues are like a metaphor of what’s ahead of them. The prospect of meeting a guard that patrols the park doesn’t cross their mind, adrenaline running high. Isak takes the lead through shrubs and bushes and soon the fence behind the diving towers approach them. Eyes locks, like they are making sure they indeed are gonna do this, break in to a public pool, and a silent nod from both of them are all it takes to proceed. Neither of them are particular muscular, but they conquer the high fence easily, fueled on anticipation and adrenaline.  

Giggles escape their mouth as they land on their feet and Isak lace his fingers with Even, before leading them through some bushes and up to the pool. The diving tower emerge and they pass it, stops at the side of the nearly round pool used to greet courageous divers as they jumps from the tower and hits the surface. They take off their clothes, only leaving the underwear on, then locks eyes again and with without saying anything the boxer ends up in the same pile as the rest of their clothes. 

Even’s dick sways a little, is a bit fuller that fifteen minutes ago and Isak gasps as he takes it into sight, thinking of all magic it can do either up his ass or inside his mouth. The thoughts materializes into a smirk.

“What?” Even asks, eyes filled with a mix of curiosity and and lust. Isak walks up to him and links his forehead with Even’s, feeling his heart is pounding hard. 

“I was just imagining all the stuff  _ your dick- _ ” he 

almost whispers, then stops and takes Even’s penis into his hand and gently strokes it, before squeezing it lightly. “-can do inside me.” Even whimpers by the mere touch. 

“Fuck,” Even monas feeling more blood fill up his penis.

“We’ll get to that later, but first I’m gonna give you that kiss as promised.” 

“Fuck? Here?” Even whispers, as he’s afraid anyone can hear them.

“Maybe?” Isak whispers back so full of adrenaline that he doesn’t hear how crazy the idea is. Sex at a public pool late at night. If anyone had suggested it earlier that day, he would’ve laughed out loud and dismissed the idea with a big fat no, the risk of getting caught in the act would’ve been way too terrifying. Now, standing close to Even, feeling his aroused member in his hand, looking into his beautiful ocean blue eyes, hormones running wild, it doesn’t sound so daunting, but rather exhilarating. 

“That might actually be the death of me,” 

“You think so?

“Yeahhhh.” Even’s voice turn into a high pitch as he feels Isak tighten the grip around his member.

“Fuck,” he repeats as Isak lets go of it. 

Isak puts one hand on Even’s chest, lace the other one with Even’s, and push him slightly backwards while taking a few steps forward. Even doesn’t questions his moves and puts all his trust in Isak’s actions. As they reach the edge of the pool, he puts enough pressure behind the push and they fall into the water, Even first then Isak right behind him, fingers still laced. 

As they surface again, they circle around each other in the water, moving arms and feet to stay afloat. 

“I think I’m gonna remember this forever,” Even says with a soft voice.

“Just like I’ll never forget the first time you kissed me. You opened up a new world to me. From that kiss I knew there was no way back, not that I wanted to go back, but you completed something inside me, the missing piece was finally in place and I felt whole.” 

Even closes in on Isak, until their legs touch and he leans forward with a slightly open mouth, ready to let their lips link. 

“Not until we’re underwater.” Isak whispers and as he locks his eyes with Even, he starts to count down. 

_ Three.  _

_ Two.  _

_ One.  _

As the last number escapes Isak’s mouth they duck underwater with eyes open. The chlorine stings as bit as Isak’s eyes adjusts to the water. Even’s hair sways beautifully underwater and Isak floats towards him until their lips meet. Small bubbles of air raises to the surface as he opens his mouth slightly and brush his lips against Even’s once more. They float to the top kissing and they keep kissing until they swallows too much chlorine, until it gets too hard to stay above water without freeing themself from each other, until they sink down under again. 

“Up?” Even asks, voice raspy.

“Please, yes,”

Isak responds with a moan and propels himself to the edge of the pool and climbs up. Even comes right behind and Isak stretch out his hand to help Even get up. Pulling Even up, he falls back on the tiles and Even is on top him as soon as his body leaves the water. Even’s knees presses into the hard tiles and suddenly he feels a tiny stone dig into his skin, but he’s too worked up to do anything about it. Seeing Isak, naked and all wet in front of him makes him even more aroused than the already is. 

Even’s dick sways freely and he lower himself, just enough for their dicks to meet, brush against each other and Isak moans by the mere touch. Even leans in and leaves a kiss in the crook of Isak’s neck, before he lets his tongue trace Isak’s collarbone, then further down until his tongue finds a nipple. He takes it into his mouth and licks the outline of it, let his tongue linger there until he hears Isak beg for more, then he alternates on gently bites and sucking, until it gets hard between his lips. 

“Please, please, please.” 

Isak begs, not exactly knowing  _ what _ he wants, just that he wants more, more of the good stuff Even currently is offering. He lies on the hard tiled ground, looking up and for a brief moment he thinks about the clear blue sky and how he’s never seen it during sex before. The thought vanish just as quickly as it comes to mind, feeling Even’s lips around the tip of his cock, making him wince and a moan leaves his open mouth. 

“I want you hard inside my mouth.”

It’s like his words are directly linked to Isak’s dick, because it instantly swells up. Even lets his mouth linger around the tip, gently licking it with his tongue and Isak lies restless wanting Even to take all of him into his mouth. He presses his hips upwards, forcing his dick further inside and Even doesn’t halter, but tighten the grip around his cock, making it even harder.

Lips around the dick, Even starts to suck it, first slowly, but it doesn’t take long before he picks up the pace and a series of moans leaves Isak mouth. Lifting his head and chest slightly, he sees Even’s head going up and down, steadily increasing the the pace and  _ oh my god  _ Isak loves the sight of his boyfriend almost swallowing his dick. 

“Make me come,” Isak pleads. “I want to come inside you.” The ache in his lower back is prominent and it won’t go away until he releases himself inside Even, so he begs again, this time more desperately. 

“Please, please, please.”

Even obliges and pushes the dick so far inside his mouth the tip almost touches his tonsils and he gags a little, but Isak doesn’t seem to take notice, being too far gone in his own thoughts and Even doesn’t let it stop him from swallow all of Isak once more.  

Isak can feel it now, he’s on the edge of his peak, just a few more shoves. He feels the muscles contract around his belly as Even sucks on his dick and he breathes heavily. Even tightens the grip around his aroused cock and just like that  he releases himself inside him, unable to muffle the cry that eagerly sits on his tongue. 

Even pulls away from his cock slowly, like he’s unwilling to let go of it. The blood eventually contracts and his penis falls onto his clammy stomach. His boyfriends dick however is full of blood and eager to get his fair share of fun. Isak beckons Even to come closer to him and he doesn’t falter, moves until he’s leveling Isak’s eyes. 

Suddenly Isak rolls him over to the back and straddles him, letting his limp cock meet Even’s hard one. He looks Even deeply in the eyes as he takes his dick into his hand and gently squeezes it, wanting to see how his mouth opens and sucks out a breath, how his eyes involuntarily rolls backwards, how his back shoots up in a arch.

“Fucking shit,” Even moans as his eyes locks with Isak’s again. “Are you trying to kill me?” 

“No Romeo,” he says. “Juliet will not have you killed tonight.” 

Even nearly loses it when Isak refers themselves to Romeo and Juliet.   

“Say that again?”

“What?” Isak asks slowly leaning forward, placing kisses on his chest, pressing his groin against Even’s hard dick. 

“Call me by that name,” Even pleads.

“Oh Romeo, Romeo,” Isak starts and that’s all he knows from the famous monologue Juliet has, standing on a balcony and  fancies that family identity can be changed along with one's name, and family feuds thus nullified, so he invents something on his own. “Why do thy feel so good inside my mouth, my love?”

If Even had been within his senses now, he would’ve probably laughed so hard at Isak’s attempt to say something in Shakespeare's language, but he is so long gone, all he does is grabbing Isak’s hair and pull it, forcing Isak to cancel his plans on going south and instead level with him again. 

“Fuck, that was so amazingly hot,” Even mumbles into Isak’s mouth, holding on to him for dear life, like he doesn’t want Isak to leave his mouth. 

“Thou shalt let me go, Romeo my love. There are more things in heaven and earth than kissing. Thou shalt let me go south, my love.” 

Caught up in the moment, Isak rambles and tries his best to sound like Juliet or Shakespeare  or who the fuck that talks like this. 

Even instantly lets go of Isak, like his hard dick suddenly comes to mind again and reminds him why Isask was on his way to greet him. 

“Go south Juliet, my love,” Even says, chest slightly heaving, mouth breaking into a big smile. “I urge you, my love.”

And Isak does. 

He goes south, takes no detour, nor stops in the arch of his neck or near his nipples. Even’s dick is greeting him, hard and proud, leaning a bit to the left, like he has casually been waiting for him. 

“Hello, my love, we meet again,” he whispers and just when he takes him inside his mouth and are about to close his lips around it, he hears something that startles him. Isak abruptly stops to listen, but it’s hard to hear anything while Even is panting loudly right above him. 

“Don’t stop,” Even whines. 

“Shhh,” Isak says. “Do you hear it too?”

“What?” Even asks confused. 

“The sound?” And yes, the sound is more prominent now. It’s a voice, someone is talking in a phone and both Even and Isak hears it. 

_ Yes, I’m coming soon. I just have to take a quick look at the pool and the diving tower, I think I heard someone- hmmhmm- yes, we’ve had some break-ins already this month, yes- mmhm.- I will.  _

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Isak abruptly lets go of Even’s dick and gets himself up on his feet, holding out a hand to help Even up as well. He grabs what he can of the clothes and hopes Even gets the rest, then they run, Even with a hard dick, towards the bushes beside the diving tower. Isak’s heart is pounding so hard, he’s worried it will pop out of his chest any minute. 

“Fucking shit,” Even says trying to cover his dick with a piece of clothing. 

Standing behind a large bush, chest heaving so rapidly and mouth tightly closed, they hear footsteps on the tiles and can vaguely sees the silhouette of a quite sturdy and bald man between branches and green leaves. 

They stand still for a good five minutes until they can’t hear any voices and are the man is gone, before they dare to step out of the bushes. In silence they dress and keeps in any laugh or groan they might have, until they are safe on the other side of the fence. 

“ _ Fy faen,  _ that was close,” Isak says, breath still uneven. 

“ _ Ja, fy faen,  _ so fucking close,” Even parrots, hand on his chest. 

Isak looks and Even and as the initial shock subsides they starts to laugh and they laugh for three minutes straight. 

“He ruined a perfect boner,” Even sighs. 

“I’ll give you a new one when we get home,” Isak smiles, grabbing Even’s hand and weave their fingers together. 

“Will you be my Juliet again? Even winks. 

“Well- ahem- about that-” Red roses paints Isak’s cheeks and he hides his face with his free hand.  

“It was so fucking hot.”

 

.

 

“We have been calling you for the last half an hour. Where the fuck have you been?” Magnus asks, pulling Isak aside. “Your hair is wet.”

“Uhm- we sneaked into Frognerbadet,” Isak says and chuckles.

“What the fuck? You broke into the pool?” Magnus raised his voice, eyes wide. “Is everything OK?” He asked, this time with lower voice. “Even isn’t-”

“No, no. Not at all.”

“Are you sure?” 

Magnus knows more about bipolar than all of his friends and he knows all the signs of someone turning high, having experience his mums high most of his life.  And Magnus is a really good friend, so he isn’t surprised he is worried Even is in one of his high periods. 

“Yes, it was all my idea, breaking in  _ and _ the skinny dipping.”

“Even the skinny dipping?” Magnus asked, like he was reassuring himself nothing was wrong. 

“Yes.” 

“Wait, what? Skinny dipping? Like completely naked?”

“Yes, Mags. That’s what skinny dippy is.”

Magnus shakes his head in disbelief, then his face breaks into a big smile, patting him on the back like a proud father. Nine months ago Isak was well hidden inside a closet and there would be no way he had been swimming naked in a pool after breaking in and now he was doing exactly that with his  _ pan  _ boyfriend. What a transformation.  

“Wait a minute! Why are your face so flustered?” Magnus inquires as Isak is about to go, because all he wants to is to find Even and go home and continue what they started. 

“We nearly got caught by a guard,” Isak whispers, regretting it seconds later, it is Magnus he’s talking to after all.  _ Mr. Speak before you think _ . 

“Caught doing what?” If Magnus’ eyes widen more, it was a risk of the eyeballs to fall out of its confines. 

“Ehm-” Isak can’t find the words and feels his face is on fire. 

“Sex in the pool?” Magnus shrieks, half a question, half a statement, like he knows what has been going on, but just wants to get it confirmed for safety reasons. 

“Can you please not put your foot in your mouth? Or do I actually have to stuff a foot into your mouth to make you keep your voice down? Jesus Christ!” Isak groans. 

“Sorry, I just- like- sex in the pool?” He says, thankfully a little less loud now. 

“No,” Isak says and technically he isn’t lying, because they didn’t have sex in the pool, but  _ beside _ it. 

“Isak-” Magnus says not willing to let the subject go. He gives him a  _ I don’t believe you _ look and Isak just knows he won’t budge, let it go, until he’s got the truth out of him so Isak just covers Magnus’ mouth with his hand and whisper into his ear;  _ beside it. _ “Holy fuck,” he breathes into Isak’s mouth. 

Even has been patiently waiting for Isak, but now he’s had enough, he wants to go home, he wants to get what Isak promised him; a new boner and he wants to be called  _ Romeo  _ and hear Isak talk to him - dirty, sweet or whatever - in the language of Shakespeare, because that,  _ oh my god _ , was so fucking hot and he’s not even embarrassed for thinking it. He walks over to Isak, says his name and tugs at the hem of his singlet, impatiently waiting for Magnus to stop talking like five year old in the store with his mother. 

“Isak,” he repeats and pulls so hard he gains Isak’s attention. 

“Hey Romeo.” 

The word unintentionally escapes his mouth and Isak instantly freeze, face even redder than it already is. Even looks at amused, grinning like a dork.

“What?” Magnus nearly shouts. 

“It’s my new nickname,” Even laughs unfazed, not embarrassed at all, in fact he quite likes it. Isak just wish he could dig a hole in the ground and disappear. He doesn’t mind calling Even Romeo, but he doesn’t necessarily wants anyone to know, especially not Magnus. Magnus is trustworthy when it comes to deep secrets and serious stuff, but things like this? Nope. Not at all. There’s no chance in hell he will keep this to himself. First he will tell Vilde, then Vilde will share among the girl-squad and soon everyone will know.  _ News _ travel fast.  

“You two, so disgusting. I think I have to gag a little,” Magnus states, covers his mouth and makes noises like he’s actually gagging.

“Whatever,” Even rolls his eyes. 

“Are we going?” Isak says, having overcome the initial embarrassment, now able to speak again.

“Yes.” Even takes Isak’s hand and their fingers lace. “Now I’m going to take Juliet home and we’re gonna do so many disgusting things. So many!” Even wiggles his eyebrows. “Bye, Mags!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some explicit sex-scenes in this one.


	9. Tuesday 4.7, 17.37 - Cheese Battle

**_Tuesday 4.7, 17.37_ **

  


“Hi Juliet.”

Even curls his arm around Isak’s middle and kisses his mouth. Ever since saturday night, Even has walked around calling Isak Juliet and demanding him calling him Romeo.

“Hi Romeo.” Isak reluctantly says, rolls his eyes and lets out a sigh. It’s OK to say it within the walls of their home, but out in public? In a crowded mall? No.

“Shall we, my love?” Even untangles Isak, but take hold of his hand and kisses it gently, making a bow, before he gestures with his hand that Isak can walk into the grocery store first.

“Sure,” Isak chuckles and can’t get over how cheesy Even is. “Remind me what we are doing _here_ again?”

Even instructed Isak to meet him up at Meny at Oslo City and he had questioned the choice of grocerystore, saying they had one close to their local tram stop, but Even didn’t budge, just told he had an errand there.

“We’re buying dinner and they have cheese on sale, so I want to buy a couple of cheeses, maybe three.”

“Three?” Isak raises his voice.

“Yes, they are on sales. Finally two of my favorite cheeses are on sale.”

“Even, it’s tuesday-”

“Yeah? What has that to do with cheeses? Aren’t tuesday a good day to buy cheese on? Is it like buying fresh fish on monday when you know all the fresh fish comes in on tuesday?” Even glances at Isak as he grabs a a shopping cart inside the store.

“No,” Isaks sighs. “That’s not what I meant. We’re leaving for Stockholm on friday morning. There is no time to eat three different types of cheeses before then,” Isak sighs again, all dejected.  

“Of course there is time.”

“When do you plan to eat all that cheese, Even?”

“Breakfast, lunch and as evening snack,” Even says, not waiting for a response.  “Do you want cauliflower soup for dinner? With bacon and spring onions. Oh and bread aside?”

“Sure. Sounds delish.” Isak can’t help but smile, knowing how good Even’s homemade cauliflower soup tastes. “I’ll grab the onions.”

“OK. I’ll go find some milk and look at the cheeses.”

“Even!” Isak groans, but Even doesn’t listen, he’s already long down the aisle.  

Isak finds a small yellow onion and mutters a _fuck_ when he doesn’t locate the spring onions at first. After going around the fruit and vegetables section twice, he finally sees the spring onions tucked away someplace very unlogical. He huffs as he tries to catch up with Even and not surprised at all, he finds him all enthusiastic by the cheese counter with two different cheeses in his hands.

“I found the onions,” Isak says letting him know he’s there.

“And I found the cheeses,” Even grins. “Look, they have St. Agur. I love that cheese! Oh and roquefort and stilton. Shit there is so many to choose from.”

“But Even,” Isak tries. “Why don’t you just pick one?”

“They are on sale, Isak. We’ll save money.”

“Not when they go bad before you get the chance to eat them all. We already have enough things to eat, _even_ cheese at home. We should finish the Norwegia we have, it’s getting a little old.”

“But I’ll buy the molded cheeses, problem solved,” Even tries, forgetting his boyfriend is a master in biology for a second.

“You know there are two types of molds right?” Isak sighs and cups Even’s face, forcing him to look at him. “There are the good types of mold that you find in that cheese you’re holding. There is also molds that are bad for you, that emerges when food gets too old, like the cheeses more than likely will. Molds can pose a hazard to human and animal health when they are consumed following the growth of certain mold species in stored food. Some species produce toxic secondary metabolites, collectively termed mycotoxins. Such toxins can cause severe illness both acute and long term. You do not want mycotoxins inside you, Even.”

“And just like that, the biology nerd comes creeping out of its shell,” Even laughs.

“It’s the biology nerd you fell in love with, thank you very much.”

Isak scoffs.

“Just pick one, please.”

Even looks at Isak who huffs with a expression that just screams _can we just get this over with,_ Isak is clearly annoyed.

“Fine, just one cheese,” Even mutters and after some thinking he ends up picking up piece of St. Agur.

“Finally,” Isak grins satisfied he won the battle. “Now we can checkout and go home. I’m hungry.”  

They pay for their groceries and ten minutes later they’re at the bus going home. The bus is crowded as always around this time, so they have to stand the seven minutes it takes before they reach their stop. Isak asks about his day and Even just shrugs, says it has been fine. When Even asks what Isak has done, he has to admit he hasn’t done a whole lot. He slept late, chatted with Jonas, spent quite some time on youtube and finished his packing list for Stockholm.

“You have a list for everything you’re bringing to Stockholm?” Even asked surprised.

“Yeah? Don’t you? I thought that was pretty normal.”

“Nope.”

“Well, I like to be prepared. Don’t want to miss anything.”

“You sound like my grandma,” Even chuckles.

“Whatever.” Isak just rolls his eyes and adjust his snapback a little.

 

.

 

Even is the one that makes dinner mostly, because Isak isn’t particularly friends with the stove or the kitchen appliances. So when they moved in together, they made a rule that if Even made dinner, Isak would do the dishes.

“Thanks for a lovely soup, Even. I’ll clean up,” Isak says with the bowl in his hand.

“Always a pleasure, my Juliet,” Even smiles as he pushes the chair closer to the table.

Isak finish the dishes quite fast, now the only thing left was to put the fizzy water inside the fridge again. Opening it he sees the cheese that Even brought home and suddenly, quite unexpected, his mind goes back to the cheese-discussion at Meny. Even had tried to hide it as well he could, but Isak knew he was disappointed he’d lost the cheese-battle and only got to bring one cheese home.

A wave of guilt wash over him, even though logic tells him he is right. The disappointed look on Even’s face, the way it fell a little, something Isak failed recognize at the time, being too caught up in convincing Even he was right and later too content knowing he had won the argument, flashes in front of him and makes his heart sting.

How could he deny Even that cheese he loves so dearly? A simple cheese. So what if half of the cheeses goes bad? So what if they waste a few kroner on cheese they have to throw away? It’s not like their world would go under.

He stares at the cheese wondering why it suddenly took up so much space in his mind. Even has probably forgotten about their argument already. Isak pushes the thoughts away and closes the door to the fridge.

“Are you finished soon? I wanna watch a movie,” Even shouts from the living room.

“Done. But I need to take a shit first.” Isak walks out of the kitchen and leans at the door frame looking at Even. “Five minutes, OK?”

“OK baby.”

Isak sits down at the toilet and that _damn cheese_ won’t leave his mind. Was it the fact that he had disappointed Even and it dawns on him how cruel disappointment can be, even if it’s just cheese? He knows about that feeling a little too well, having being disappointed many times during growing up. Was it the fact that he that friday last december had sworn to himself he would do everything he could to make Even happy at all times?

He can’t pinpoint exactly why he feels the way he suddenly does, it might be a mix of everything, but he gets the urge to make things right again with Even.  


“Even?” he says coming out of the bathroom.

“Mmm.”

“I just come to think of something. I promised to drop by Eskild this evening to pick up something.”

“What? now?” Even asks surprised.

“Yes, it’s just something for our trip that I’m borrowing. I’ll just go there and straight back. We can watch a movie when I’m back. Won’t take long.”

“Uh- OK.”

“Sorry, I forgot.”

Even comes out in the hall as Isak puts his sneakers on, frowns a little, looking a bit puzzled.

“You’ll get some extra snuggles when I come back. Promise.” Isak leans in and gives Even a peck on the lips. “I’m starving.”

“But we just had dinner,” Even says confused.

“On snuggles, Even!”

“Oh.” Even’s face breaks into a smile. “Me too.”

Isak grabs his phone and wallet and rushes down the stairs. Fifteen minutes later he’s downtown and of course not picking up some imaginary thing at _kollektivet_ , but buying cheese for Even.

Standing in front of all the cheeses, he lets out a huff, trying to remember which cheese Even said he liked the most, but his mind is blank, can’t for the love of God remember what he had said. Of course he didn’t, he had been more occupied with fighting Even than paying attention to what he said. He probably looks quite lost, because suddenly he hears a female voice speak to him.

“Can I help you?”

“Uhm- well, I don’t know. I’m buying a cheese for my boyfriend, but I can’t seem to remember who his favorite is,” he says blushing.

“Why don’t you pick a few, better chance at nailing it then,” she smiles. Isak can’t help but laugh and the woman looks at him all puzzled, not understanding what is so funny. After the laugh subsides, their eyes meet again and Isak isn’t sure why, but he starts to explain his situation in more depth. As he she cares.

“You see I had a disagreement with my boyfriend earlier today, we were here and he wanted to buy his favorite cheeses and I sort of forbid him, because we’re going on vacation in a few days and there is enough in our fridge as it is. So he only got one cheese and coming home I felt so guilty I had to go back and buy some more.” Isak sighs. “He even told me what his favorites were, but do I remember? Of course not.”

Suddenly he heats up, feeling all embarrassed, because why the fuck is he telling the woman behind the counter all this? He mentally kicks himself in the face.

“Oh,” the woman says.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to bother you with my messy relationship and bad decisions. Just ignore everything you heard and continue do whatever you were doing. I’ll just pick something,”  he says and looks down at all the cheese for a brief moment.   

The woman just smiles at him and says. “I would pick the roquefort, it’s my favorite and one of the most famous blue cheeses.”

Isak looks up as she starts to speak. “Thank you. When I think of it, I did lecture him about molds, so one of his favorite was most likely a molded cheese. I’ll try the roquefort like you said and go for one I know I like, a brie.”

“Good choice.”

“Again, sorry for ranting.”

“Don’t worry about it. Have a nice evening and enjoy the cheeses.”

“Thank you. You two.”

Isak leaves the counter with two cheeses in his hand and swings by the aisle where the crackers are, picks a package with a mix of crackers meant for cheese, before he scoops with him a box of blue grapes and goes to pay.  

At the other side of the cashier at the toy store in the third floor, he steals some wrapping paper and wraps in the food. It’s not pretty, but whatever, it’s the inside that counts. Sitting on the tram back home he finds an old receipt and writes a note on the back of it to Even. _Hmm. What rhymes with cheese? Bees? Peas? Please?_

It takes a bit longer to get home than planned and he hopes Even won’t be mad at him for being late. He sprints the 250 meters it is from the tram stop to the building they live in and when he reaches the 4th floor he curses out loud for being so out of shape he has to walk up the last floor.

Out of breath, he takes off  his sneakers and sneaks into the kitchen and places the package with the note on the countertop, underneath the wall cabinet where they keep their glasses. He wants Even to find it and thinks that he might be able to make Even go get him something to drink when he settles on the couch.   

Giddy up, he walks into the living room where he finds Even spaced out on the couch with his feet on the table, head down into his phone.

“Hi Evi, I’m back,” Isak says still trying to catch his breath.

“Oh, hi baby,” Even replies looking up.

“Sorry it took longer than planned.”

“It’s fine.” Even smiles.

Isak crashes next to Even and gives him a peck on the lips.

“You can choose the movie.”

“Yeah?” Even lights up.

“Sure.”

“Is it OK that we see the Intouchables? It’s about a man in a wheelchair that is hiring a new assistant. It’s supposed to be very good.”

“Fine with me. As long as I can lie next to you and snuggle, I’m up for any movie.”

Isak moves closer to Even and buries his face in the crook of his neck and presses his lips and nose into his smooth skin, nuzzling. Even just reaches for the remote control and turns on the TV which is connected to the laptop where movie is located.

“Baby, can you do me a favor?” Isak asks softly, face still buried in the arch of Even’s neck.

“What?” Even says locating the movie on netflix.

“I’m thirsty, can you get me something to drink. Still tired from running the last bit home.” He huffs. “So out of shape it’s not even funny.”

“Sure, baby. What do you want?”

“A glass of water will be just fine.”

Even gets up and Isak follows his steps with anticipation. Moments later he hears Even inside the kitchen. _What?_ Isak smiles to himself, guessing he’s reading the note he left him now.

 

_Dear Even, the cheesiest guy I know_

 

_This might be a bit sappy,_

_but all I want is you to be happy_

_Love you more than you love cheese_

_I hope you can forgive me, pretty please?_

_Xo, Isak_

 

Happy sounds leaves the kitchen and find its way into the livingroom, now barely audible, but Isak sits silently and listen with a smile on his face. Paper crunches between Even’s hands and suddenly he hears Even shout.

“Isak!”

Even comes running into the living room and throws himself at Isak, pushes him down at the couch, showering him with kisses.

“You didn’t have to. I realised- ” Isak curs him off.

“I sort of did.”

“Gosh, you’re so adorable!”

“Uhm- maybe- when I’m not trying to be the worst boyfriend of the year,” Isak huffs, Even on top of him.

“You’re not the worst boyfriend of the year. Not by far.” Even places a big, wet kiss on his left cheek. “I have to admit, it probably was overkill to buy three cheeses right before we go on vacation. I jus-”

“Hah! I knew it! Of course I was right,” Isak shouts triumphant.

“Oooh, ok. Back to being the worst boyfriend of the year.”

“Too much? Sorry.”

“No need to gloat.” Even sits up, still straddling him, looking at him with an expression he can’t quite decipher.  

“I might be right, but to be fair, also very wrong,  seeing how enthusiastic you were. All in all, I failed as a boyfriend. I hope this made up for it though?” Isak sighs.

“It did.” Even’s face breaks into a big smile and the edges of his eyes crinkle up in the most endearing way “You wrote me a freaking poem! The chances of becoming the best boyfriend of the year is back to being sky high.”


	10. Thursday 6.7, 19.45 - the night before Stockholm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely readers <3 Life is not a not always a dance of roses, not even in the EVAK universe, but when you got that foundation of love... <3

**Thursday, 6.7, 19.45**

  
  


“Even, you know we’re leaving tomorrow yes?” 

“Uhh, yes.”

“Well, I see that your bag is still empty. When are you planning on packing it?”

“Soon, I just have to look up something online first.” 

“Soon there won’t be any time left. We should be in bed by eleven if we should get enough sleep.”  

“I’ll get to it Isak. Just give me a few minutes.”

“It’s quarter to eight. You should have at least started packing by now, “ Isak huffs. 

“Not everyone can be like you and have a packing list ready nearly a week in advance.” Even rolls his eyes, clearly irritated and proceeds to open up google on his laptop. 

“It’s nothing wrong with being prepared,” Isak scoffs. 

“I didn’t say that. I merely stated that I’m not like you. I’ll get to it, don’t worry. I’m not leaving for Stockholm with an empty bag, if that’s what worrying you.” Even doesn’t move his eyes from the laptop as he speaks. 

“I’m not worried about that,” Isak sighs. Why doesn Even has to be so stupid? “I just- whatever, just don’t whine about it if you forget something,” he mutters.  

“I won’t.” 

“Good! I’m off to the library to get that travelbook we talked about.”

“Mmm.”

“I won’t be late.”

Isak skips down the stairs and can’t help but be annoyed. They were leaving for Stockholm in less than twelve hours and Even has yet to pack. There was no list and for all he knows, Even hasn’t spared the packing one thought at all. OK, so Even doesn’t have to have a neat list like he has, where he ticks off everything he puts in his suitcase, but he could at least have started packing. 

He tries to shove the thoughts into the back of his mind, it wasn’t like this he wanted the last evening before their vacation to be. He had hoped they could curl up on the couch, legs intertwined, reading in the Lonely Planet book he is about to acquire from the library, planning more in details what to do during their four day stay, like looking up actual restaurants to visit and see if there is anything the need to see that they didn’t already know of. Maybe there is some hidden gems? 

Maybe it still can happen? Maybe Even will do as he said he would and be finished packing when he comes back? A small smile emerges and he decides to hold on to that thought. 

The library is nearly empty and very quiet and Isak wonders how many people really goes to the library to borrow books. Does anyone do that anymore? He can’t remember ever being at one, other than the school library a few times. 

It takes some time to locate the book, but when he finally does he cheers loudly.  _ YES!!!  _ Walking up to the counter where the librarian sits, a thought pops up. Is he even allowed to bring the book across the border and into Sweden? Maybe there’s a library law that says you can’t bring the book out of the country? He stops and ponders about it for a moment, before deciding to take the risk. And hey, why let someone borrow a travel book if it’s not allowed to bring it to the travel destination? 

“Hi.” The librarian smiles at him. 

“Hi.” Isak smiles back. “I wanna borrow this book,” he says, even though that must be pretty obvious. 

“I need your library card, please,” she answers. 

“Card?” Isak wonders. 

“Yes, I need your library card,” she repeats. 

“Oh. I don’t have one,” he blushes. 

“Then you need to register so I can make one for you. Just go over to the computer over there and click on the register button, fill out the form and tell me when you’re done.”

“OK. Thanks.” 

Isak walks over and fills out the form, then walks back to the woman and she informs him that the card will be ready in a few minutes. He thumbs through the book while waiting, thinking she’s very slow even though she’s working in normal pace. The fact is that Isak is impatient to go home. It’s not like Even and him haven’t talked about what they want to do in Stockholm, they have, but he wants to plan it more in details, or just curl up on the couch and talk about the trip. 

“Here,” the woman suddenly says, startling Isak so much he takes a step back. “Sorry didn’t mean to scare you,” she chuckles. 

“It’s OK. I was just lost in my own thoughts for a second,” Isak blushes again. “Thank you. Everything is OK now?”

“Yes. Now you can borrow as many books as you like,” she pauses. “Well, only eight at the time. You’ll find everything you need to know at our website.”

“Thanks,” Isak smiles and thinks that he might not borrow another book after this one. It’s not like he’s an avid reader. Right now he has enough reading material as is with the biology book he got from his in-laws. 

Isak skips out of the library, satisfied he has the travel book in hand and texts Even, letting him know he’s on his way home again. 

_ Isak: I got the book. On my way home, baby. Let’s curl up on the couch and read in the book <3  _

Sitting on the subway home, he waits for a reply from Even, but it never comes. His heart sinks a little, wondering if he’s the only one who’s excited all of a sudden. Is he still glued to the laptop, unable to answer him? He brushes the thought away, telling himself he needs to give Even the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he’s occupied getting his bag ready before he arrives home? 

Fifteen minutes later, he walks into the apartment and Even is seated the same way he was when Isak left. Has he moved at all? 

“I got the book,” Isak says, faltering a bit to be enthusiastic. 

“Good,” Even hums without so much as looking at him. 

“Did you see my text?” Isak tries. 

“Text?” Even finally sees up. “Eh- no, sorry. Was it important?”

“You tell me. I was just letting you know I was on my way home, hoping we could look at the book together. Giving you some time to finish packing.”

“Oh crap!”

“What?”

“Eh- I haven’t started on that yet.”

“But you promised?” 

“Sorry, I lost track of time,” he says apologetic. 

Isak can’t bother with responding, just turns around and walks into the bedroom, kicks the empty bag and places himself on the bed. He finds his earplugs, puts on some music and leafs irritated through the book without anything sticking to his brain. A minute later he sees Even from the corner of his eye standing in the doorframe. Isak doesn’t look up, just keeps leafing through the book like he’s actually reading. 

“Ay, are you mad at me?” Even asks, but Isak can’t hear him, music too loud. Seconds later Even is on the bed and yanks the earplug out of his ear. “Are you mad at me or something?”

“Huh? No, I’m just listening to music and reading about Stockholm.” Isak gives him a half heartedly smile. 

“Uh-  you left in the middle of the conversation,” Even says, brows raised. 

“I didn’t think there was more to say. Was it?” 

Isak returns to his book. This is so far from how he pictured his evening would be, but he can’t shake the feeling, ignore that he’s annoyed with Even’s behaviour. The mature thing would be to talk to him, tell him why he feels the way he does, but he feels like he did that before leaving for the library and that didn’t lead to anything but Even being annoyed with him. So- here they are, Isak in bed being sulky.

“I said I was sorry,” Even tries. 

“Yeah, I heard that. And what did you want me to say? I got the memo, you’ll pack your bag whenever you’re ready. I won’t bother you about it again. It looked like you still where busy with whatever you were doing, so I just went inside here to read by myself not to disturb you.”

“Isak-”

“What?” he says harshly

“You’re clearly mad at me.” Even gets up from the bed and places his bag on top of the bed. “I’ll pack now so we can look at that book together when I’m done. OK?”

“Fine,” Isak mutters.

Isak glances at Even as he rumenage his closet trying to figure out what to bring. Soon half of his clothes are scattered around the room and he clearly doesn’t know what to bring. He holds up a few t-shirts and considers which one to put in the bag, unable to make a decision. 

_ Maybe I should bring singlets in stead? Hmm, maybe both t-shirts and singlets. Should I bring pants? What kind of shoes? I’ll def need sneakers, should I bring something else? Do I need my swimming trunks? What about a hoodie? Will it be too warm or will the evenings be chill?    _

Even clearly has difficulties with packing, with deciding what to bring or not, nothing has ended up in his bag since he started nearly ten minutes ago and Isak contemplates if he should offer to help. 

Is it worth staying mad at Even? This is what he wants after all, book and snuggles and Even is now working towards exactly that. It will definitely take longer if he stays mad or maybe not at all. Maybe Even grows tired of his grumpiness, skip the whole thing and go to bed showing him his back? He can’t risk that. Not on the day before they’re going away together. 

“Do you need any help?” Isak asks with a soft, low voice. Even looks at him all perplexed, clearly not expecting Isak to talk to him, at least not offering help. 

“Is it that obvious?” he huffs out a small laugh. 

“A bit yes.”

“I’m not so good at making decisions, keeps questioning every choice I make,” he sighs. 

“You definitely should bring that t-shirt.” Isak points at the light blue t-shirt with a red heart on the top, left side. “It compliments your eyes and with those blue shorts, you look so handsome.” Isak can’t help but smile by the thought of Even in that outfit. 

“Yeah?” Even lights up, his whole body seems to soften by his words. 

Isak crawls over the other side of the bed, sets himself on top of one of Even’s pants and pulls the hem of his t-shirt, forcing him to come closer. He pats on the space beside him and Even sits down. 

“Yes.” Isak kisses his shoulder before leaning towards it and circling his arm around his middle. “Handsome as fuck.”

“Any other tips you wanna share with me?” Even smiles and put his arm around Isak, caressing his arm. “I clearly need them.”

“This looks good.” Isak holds up a singlet he finds on the floor. “It’s gonna be warm in Stockholm this weekend, so something light will be nice.” 

“You think this looks good on me too?” Even smiles fondly at Isak.

“Everything looks good on you, Even. But you look particlarly sexy in that one,” Isak smirks.

“Oh shut up,” Even huffs out a laugh, kisses his temple and stands up. “Well, I can’t just bring one t-shirt, a singlet and the blue shorts. What else?” 

“Let me find  _ my _ packing list.” 

Isak gets up and thirty seconds he’s back from the living with the list in this hand. He drops down at the bed and starts read from the top of the list. Even finds what Isak tells him and when it comes to the clothes, Isak gives him his opinions on what he looks best in. Twenty minutes later, Even can say he’s finished packing and he closes his bag with a satisfied smile on his face. 

“Thank you so much baby.” Even sits down and pecks him on the lips.

“Anything for you Evi,” Isak says and kisses him back. 

“You forgive me?” The question is almost a whisper, like he’s afraid to ask, worried how Isak will respond. 

“Always, Evi. Always.” 

A soft, blissful smile comes into Isak’s view as he looks at Even. “Book and snuggles now?” 

Isak eyes the alarm on the nightstand.  

“It’s nearly 21.30. Why not brush our teeth and undress, then we don’t have to leave the bed before sleeping.”

And that is what they do, they undress and get ready for bed. Turn of all the lights in the apartment, apart from their bed lights and curl up beside each other under the bedsheets ten minutes later. Even’s bag and Isak’s small suitcase and backpack is placed in the hall, right in front of the front door. 

Isak scoots himself closer to Even, so close all their limbs connect and eve ry  electrolyte in his body fires up, just like they always do when their skin meets . With the book in his hands he thumbs slowly through it, stops and reads about interesting things for Even and both makes mental notes of things they want to check out or places to eat. Isak laughs wholeheartedly every time Even points out a place he’s wants photograph Isak. 

An hour and a half later, there is no sign neither of them are tired or ready to sleep. They are too giddy up to be tired, but they know they probably should turn off the lights. There is a long day ahead of them. The train leaves at 6.37 and they need to be at the train station at least fifteen minutes prior that. If they’re gonna have time to bring breakfast like they have planned, they need to get up at 5 in the morning to get everything done. 

“Maybe we should try to sleep?” Isak asks leaning his head against Even’s shoulder caressing his arm. 

“Can’t say I’m very tired, but we probably should,” Even hums. 

Isak leans over to the nightstand and sets the alarm, then he sets the alarm on his phone. 

“Can you set your alarm?” he asks Even.

“Didn’t you just set two alarms?” Even chuckles. 

“I just want to be sure we wake up in time,” Isak huffs out an embarrassed laugh. 

“I’m pretty sure two alarms is enough, but I’ll do it for you baby.” 

“Thank you Evi.” 

Even sets his alarm, turns off the light and crawls under the duvet. 

“Little spoon or big spoon?” Even whispers. 

“Little spoon,” Isak whispers back. 

Even doesn’t say anything, just spoons him and wraps his arm around Isak’s middle. 

“Love you, baby”

“Love you too.” 


	11. Sunday 9.7, 01.02 - Postcard from Stockholm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely readers <3 Sorry for the long wait, but finally I have someting new. Here's a postcard from Stockholm <3 More about Stockholm will come another day.

Dear friends and family,

Even and I arrived safely in Stockholm yesterday after a nice and surprisingly short (only 5 hrs) train ride (speed trains are awesome!). We spend some time sleeping on the train because we didn’t get much sleep thursday night (too excited about the trip). Even has brought pens and paper and when he woke up before me, he started drawing a sleeping me. He nailed it perfectly, like he always does with everything he draws. Too bad I look so weird when I sleep! :c

It was quite easy to navigate from the train station to the hotel we’re staying at, but there is no vacation without a little trouble right? There was a mix-up with our hotel booking, so there wasn’t any double room in economy class available when we came. The receptionist first offered us two single rooms, but Even and I refused of course, demanding a double room, it was what we had booked and paid for after all. After talking to a manager, she upgraded us to a larger double room, but with one single big bed (free of charge) and it’s then my oh so loving boyfriend embarrassed me for the first time this trip (just like he’s so good at). The receptionist offered to get us a single bed in addition the big bed that’s already in our room (didn’t consider the fact that we could be boyfriends apparently, maybe out of politeness, afraid to offend us if we _weren’t_ ?) and then Even proceeds to say and I quote _«why would we want that? I’m here on vacation with my boyfriend so a big bed will actually suit us very well, it will leave us with much room for all sorts of bed activity»_ Even was of course unfazed by what he had said, but I’m not sure who blushed the most of me and the receptionist. Remind me why I’m together with this dork again?

After settling into the room, we headed out for some lunch and ended up at this cute cafe in Gamla Stan. After that we began to explore the city and have done that until we now are spaced out in bed, tired of nearly two days of much walking. We probably should go to bed, but I wanted to tell you all about this trip, because I''m so freaking elated. Even is half naked beside me looking goregous. He is very impatient, wants me to finish up soon so we can.... (I guess you can figure that out yourselves. Grandma, we're gonna sleep!). 

We had dinner tonight and walking from that place (ate lovely South American food!) we walked past this bar called King Kong. Lots of gay people (pan, trans, the whole spectre probably) were outside so we thought it had to be a so-called gay place. Curious about the place, we decided to pay it a visit. We are a part of the rainbow family after all and I'm sure Eskild would've scolded me/us for not visiting. haha (Right, Eskild?) The place were pumping out modern pop muisc (nothing different from other places) at one dancefloor and at the other dancefloor people were dancing to schlagers. (Eskild, you would've loved this place! If you ever come here, pay this place a visit, you won't regret it). The club was packed with people, so we left pretty quickly. When we were about to leave, Gabrielle started to pour out from the speakers (5 fine frøkner) and people went crazy (how is she popular even here???), Even included sadly. He forced me to stay and dance, kept saying this was  _our_ song. I refuse to think of this as our song, jeeze! 

We went to the movies last night, why wouldn’t we when one in this relationship is a film nerd. The film nerd aka my boyfriend was kind enough (he’s always kind btw) to let _me_ pick the movie. Of course I picked the Tupac movie All Eyez On Me. Even also bought me the biggest box with popcorn, isn’t he the best? (Yes, he is!) The movie wasn’t all that good, quite poor acting and a badly written script. But the theater itself, oh my god, that was something else. I seriously have to broaden my horizon, because that was the biggest theater I’ve ever seen. The theaters in Oslo is just a tiny little closet in comparison. There were like 12 different theaters and you needed an big escalator to reach them all. Like WOW!

Even has put his old camera into good use. It dangles around his neck and he looks like one of those Japanese tourists you see in Frognerparken every summer (apart from the fact that Even is tall, blond and blue-eyed and the Japanese tourists are… well not that). I don’t know how many photos he’s taken, but I’m pretty sure he’s photographed me (or us together) at every landmark Stockholm has to offer; inside Kungsträgården, in front of the City Hall, Ridderholm Church & other churches and the Parliament House, at Stureplan (not sure that’s a landmark, but it’s a hotspot for partying rich kids), outside the Royal Castle… He got this idea to photograph me at every landmark in Stockholm and turn it into a book. I really like the idea (don’t laugh, I know it’s cheesy as fuck) although I look so corny on photos. But it’s tiresome to stop every four minutes and pose for a photo and it’s not just one click, he has to take several (10… 15?) to be sure he gets a perfect one. I’m now a little tired of the whole book project… (don’t tell him I said that, he’s too excited and into it for me to back out and refuse participate) I’ve become quite good at following instructions and posing though ( _Smile, chin up, place your hand there, sit on top of that, take off your sunglasses, your pretty eyes need to be visible, turn around and pretend you’re gazing at the boat over there)._ Future model contract, anyone? Nah, I’m still just a biology nerd.  **EVEN HERE: Isak doesn't realise how beautiful he is. ❤❤❤  He sure could be a model! And sorry bby, you can't skip posing duties, that book is happening you know.**

Walking through Gamla Stan yesterday, we spotted quite some touristy shops selling everything _Swedish_. Of course Even found a Pippi Longstocking wig and then he made me really embarrassed for the second time on this trip. He needed me to try it on and I reluctantly obliged, feeling very stupid and suddenly he pops his camera into his hands and asks me to pose for him. Pose? In the middle of a crowded touristy street where people were passing us every millisecond? When I refused, he gave me his signature pout (how is it possible to look so sad on comando?!) he knows I can’t refuse. So I posed for a series of pictures that he told me once he was done, might end up as the cover of the book. FML!

Tomorrow we’re going to be even more touristy, but also very cultural (yep, Isak Valtersen is going to be cultural!). Even wants to visit some museums (The National museum, the Modern Museum and the Vasa Museum ( _good lord, who needs to see a nearly 400 years old huge boat made of tree? I suspect we’re only going because he needs a photo of me in front of that fucking boat (or maybe inside it???) because of that book and I’m not sure if I should be happy or cry knowing that might be the reason)_ . I’m not very fan of museums, but I promised myself to make Even as happy as possible at the beginning of our relationship, so museums it is. I did however heavily protest when he said we had to visit the ABBA museum, but Even refused to listen to me. Let me quote: _Isak Valtersen, ABBA is the most iconic Swedish pop group ever, who gave us so much great music and we are under no circumstances skipping this museum_ . (Was Even channeling his inner Eskild here?) I thought him liking Gabrielle was as bad as it could get with his taste of music, but guess what, I was wrong. You learn new things about your boyfriend every day. So to earn myself some points in becoming _the boyfriend of the year_ (and to help get another photo for his book - me outside the museum or more likely me besides wax-dolls of the group like I’m the unknown fifth member or something (yes, I’m heavily rolling my eyes now)), I’ve agreed to go. Plus, he offered me some things in return, which I’m not gonna tell what is, because…  well… It’s all rated R.

On monday the only set plan is to visit Grøna Lund and ride some sweet rides. It’s been ages since I’ve been at a tivoli and I’m looking forward to it. Even has told me he’s going to win me a big teddy bear. We’ll see about that…  

Staying at a hotel is pure luxury. Waking up in a lovely bed between soft bed sheets and not have to make your own breakfast is great! And before anyone of you thinks _hahaha this is not any different from your usual mornings (apart from soft bed sheets) because Even is probably also making you breakfast every day since you suck in the kitchen_ I will just flip you both my middle fingers (sorry grandma) and let you know that I am capable of making breakfast. However, I do suck in the kitchen, just not the way you most likely thought (sorry again grandma!).

Even told me to tell that our king size bed has been in good use already and add a winky smiley. I have no idea why I’m actually telling you this, no one needs to know about our bed activity (grandma, we’re only sleeping).

While we’re at it (telling about stupid things), I can give you all the obligatory weather report. It’s sunny and warm, but we might be expecting a little bit of rain tomorrow. Considering it’s been 26 degrees the last days and the heat will continue, we will be able to handle a little summer shower. _~~I will give Isak my own summer shower tomorrow ;-)~~ _ <\--- ehh… that was all Even!!!

Spending time in Stockholm is great (still with lame museums and poses in front of stuff), because (warning: yucky boyfriend stuff ahead) I’m spending it with the most amazing boyfriend ever and it doesn’t matter what I do, as long as I do it with him ❤❤❤ So far Stockholm has proven to be fantastic. Yummy food, great beer, friendly people, great weather.

Needless to say, I’m having, no _we’re having_ the time of our lives and if it hadn’t been for money running tight and obligations awaits us at home, we could’ve stayed way longer than the four and a half days we have paid for.

Much ❤❤❤ from Isak (Even says _halla_ ) 

PS. Even sneaking in with a few words without Isak notice before it goes in the mail. Stockholm is awesome and I could see myself live here, but what makes Stockholm the best isn't Stockholm itself, but spending it with the most incredible person ever. I don't know what I've done to deserve such a person in my life (Isak surely is too good for me). So tomorrow I've planned something special  (just a small thing though compared to what he does for me every single day) for him, on the 7th month anniversary for him saving me, to celebrate my loving boyrfriend that has been my guiding star every day the last 7 months. 


	12. Sunday 9.7, 18.12 - Thank you for saving me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely readers. It's seven months since Isak runs of the church at Sagene, finds Even at school and brings him home with him where he belongs. Even needs to thank him for that, thank Isak for never feeling alone again <3
> 
> Happy reading and feel free to tell me what you think? <3 Love all of you!

**_Sunday 9.7, 18.12_ **

 

“I’m gonna take a quick shower,” Even says leaning into the bathrooms doorframe.

“OK. Do you mind if I take a short nap while you shower?”

Isak sits on the edge of the bed, dead tired from all the walking and impressions from today’s many museums. Now is not the time for showering together. They always end up doing everything else than shower and getting clean and Isak is way too tired for anything else than napping. All he wants is to get some rest before they go out to eat at the restaurant across the hotel.

“No, that’s fine.”

Even leaves him a subtle smile and Isak is a little surprised he didn’t have to argue with him like he usually have to. What Isak doesn’t know is that Even has plans for them tonight and if everything goes accordingly to plan Isak hopefully will shower with him willingly in a few minutes.

Isak crawls into bed and as his head hits the pillow, he feels something between his curls and the pillow. He moves his hand to the back of his head and pulls out a piece of paper. It’s not just a piece of paper though, it’s an off white envelope with his name written on it alongside a red heart.

It can’t be from anyone else than Even and eagerly he opens it, wondering what he’s up to now. Inside the envelope is a lengthy letter and Isak’s heart instantly starts to pound fast, even though he hasn’t read anything yet. But taken that it comes from Even, his heart beats quickly for reasons, because everything Even puts his mind to, everything Even does is nothing but beautiful.

Isak only gets to the second paragraph before tears gathered in the corner of his eyes starts to run down his cheeks.

 

_Dear, Isak_

_Dear, sunshine_

_Dear, Mannen i mitt liv_

_Dear, future husband ;-)_

_Today marks the anniversary for you saving me. On this day seven months ago, you picked me up when I was at the bottom, unable to keep afloat. You picked me up and didn’t care about me being bipolar. My mental illness brutally tried to tell me I wasn’t worthy you. It tried to tell me I didn’t deserve someone you like you. But you started to fight for our love._

_You told me I’m not alone._

_And from that very day, I’ve never been alone. You have always been by my side, weather it’s day by day, hour by hour or minute by minute and I hope it will stay like that for eternity. Not only because I need you to stay afloat, to be grounded, to keep myself sane, but simply because I love you with all my heart (and then some and probably even more.)_

_I’m not sure you know how much you do for me and for this relationship. In case you don’t know or have forgotten, I’m going to write down some things you do and reasons for why I love you (scratch the surface so to speak)._

_I love…_

_the way you hold me when I feel like I’m about to fly_

_that you trust me_

_that you never try to control me_

_the way you care about me_

_that you believe in me / us when I don’t_

_that you never tries to guilt me for my thoughts and actions when I’m depressed._

_the way you are able to tell when the depression is speaking and not me._

_that when you ask me how I feel, you genuinely wants to know and you care about the answer, it’s not a hollow question._

_that I can be myself around you because you never judge (unless I put on Gabrielle, haha, sorry I just had to)_

_that you always make me try my best, but never pushes me so far that it will hurt me_

_I have days where I don’t believe I deserve to be with someone as great as you. Days when my self esteem is rock bottom, when I think I’m not worthy you and that you deserves someone so much better than me, someone that doesn’t complicate your life like I do._

_But you believe in us, you believe for the two of us when I can’t do it on my own and you hold on to me, to us until the worst doubt leaves me and I start believing in me and us again._

_I intend to celebrate that tonight because that’s worthy a celebration. And we’re not going to the restaurant across the street as we planned earlier today. It’s not good enough. If you’ll let me decide, I want you to change your clothes, put on the blue shorts and that white v-neck t-shirt, because you look so damn handsome and sexy in that outfit. And then I’ll take you out to Austin Food Works for some delicious food that I know you love so much._

_I love you in this universe and I’ll pop up in every other universes you’re in (even though it scares the shit out of me to think about all those parallel universes) to love you there too, because you deserves to be loved in every one of them._

_Love,_

_Even_

 

As Isak finishes the letter, he is in full tears. Those words are probably some of the most beautiful words he’s ever read and his heart beats so rapidly, he thinks he can implode any minute.

“Eeeeeeven,” he shouts as he storms into the bathroom. “I love you so fucking much,” he says through the tears. “You don’t get to do this to me. Are you deliberately trying to kill me? Because that’s what might happen when you write all the things you did.”

“You deserved every single words baby.”

Even sends Isak a blissful smile, now teary eyed too. He reaches out his hand, inviting Isak into the shower and Isak doesn’t hesitate, just willingly steps inside. Love clouds his head, lays like coat around his mind, making him forget to undress. When he realises moments later, he’s already half wet so he doesn't care.

“You can’t do this to me! Do you hear me? You just can’t,” he says fighting his tears, face buried in the arch of Even’s neck. “You just can’t Evi,” he repeats as his body molds to Even’s.

“I can, baby. No one can stop me from declaring my love to you.”

“And I will fight and love in every universe there is, even if it’s all I ever do, because you deserves to be happy and loved in all of them,” Isak sniffles.

Even takes hold of Isak’s face and forces him to look at him. He links their foreheads together, looks directly into Isak’s glassy eyes and sighs.

“That’s why I love you so much.”

Words becomes unneeded and they turn silent. Communication is now made by soft gazes, gentle caresses and pliant lips moving in sync.

 

.

 

“Shouldn’t we have booked a table? It’s probably gonna be full of people there when it’s one of the top choices at Tripadvisor,” Isak suddenly asks when the shock subsides and the initial excitement settles a little.

“I’ve already done that, baby.”

“You have? When?”

“On thursday.”

“I don’t understand-”

Isak turns silent, trying to figure out how Even had time to find a suitable restaurant and book it that day. He was working eight hours, then he came home and they had dinner before they did the dishes together and then- oh. OH! Suddenly it dawns on him what Even actually was doing when he was glued to the laptop and _he_ had been mad at him, snarled and given him a hard time for not packing his bag. Fuck! He had even asked himself, been in doubt, if Even was as eager to go as he was, he had questioned him and all he did was prepare _this_ for _him_. His face instantly falls.

“Sorry,” Isak says.

“Sorry? For what?” Even asks confused, brows raised.

“For being so stupid on thursday, for barking at you for spending too much time at the computer instead of packing. I feel so utterly stupid now, “ Isak sighs, guilt washing over him like a tsunami.

“Don’t be baby. You couldn’t know. For all you knew it _could’ve been_ just me being lazy and unfocused, like I often am, you know.”

“But I didn’t even consider it, I just presumed you were lazy,” Isak admits. “I even-.” Isak stops himself, doesn’t really want to let Even in on his thoughts that evening.

“Hey, it’s fine baby.”

“Sure?”

“Absolutely. I don’t want such a stupid thing ruin this night.”

 

.

 

Half an hour later, they are standing in the elevator on their way out. Isak is dressed in the white t-shirt and blue shorts Even requested and Isak’s heart nearly skipped a beat when Even came out of the bathroom in his favorite summer outfit. Even had remembered what he told him on thursday and put on the light blue t-shirt with a red heart on the top, left side and blue shorts.

“I think I have to hold a firm grip around your wrist tonight,” Isak teases.

“Why?” Even turns his head and looks at Isak.

“Because you looks so freaking handsome today. All the boys _and_ the girls will fall like flies when they see you. If I don’t hold on to you,someone will snag you before I can blink.”

“Like they won’t be looking at you that way,” Even huffs. “Have you even seen yourself in the mirror. Look!” Even demands, pointing at the glass wall in front of them. Isak looks at them both through the mirror and smile.

“Just face it Even, you’re in another league than me.” Even just snorts and shakes his head.

“Maybe we should get some handcuffs and tie our wrists together?” Even winks. “If anyone wants to run off with either of us, they have to take both of us.”

“Handcuffs?” Isak looks at Even with a smirk. “I can think of better use of handcuffs.”

“Really?” Even’s eyes widen.

“Yes,” Isak whispers turning two shades darker, suddenly embarrassed by his confession. “But right now I think holding hands will be just fine.” He searches for Even hand and let his fingers weave into his, trying to focus about their hands instead.

“Good lord, we better not think about that anymore.”

“I agree,” Isak nods.

“You just gave me a boner, baby.” Even huffs out a short laugh.

“Jeez, you’re so easily turned on,” Isak chuckles.

“Come on! You were talking about handcuffs. How can you expect me _not_ to get hot and dirty images on my mind?” He rolls his eyes, then leans towards Isak and breaths into his ear, biting his earlobe. “What were you thinking about by the way? Something kinky?”

“Even!” Isak huffs, biting his lip, trying to suffocate a moan.

“Are you turned on?”

“Let's not talk about this anymore, OK?” Isak groans embarrassed he brought it up.

“Hah! You’re turned on as well,” Even laughs teasingly, poking Isak in the side. It’s really no point in denying it, Even will tease him until he admits it or worse, put his hand down his shorts and check for himself.

“Maybe a little,” Isak confesses resting his eyes in his sneakers, feeling his cheeks burn.

“I’m gonna file this thing under _very informative and important conversation with my boyfriend_ ,” Even smirks and wiggles his eyebrows.

“Whatever,” Isak huffs, but secretly loves the whole thing.

Outside the hotel, the sun is shining. The restaurant is in walking distance from their hotel and Isak thinks a walk will be perfectly fine. He loves to walk around with his hand intertwined with Even, showing off, telling everyone that this biology nerd scored big and has a handsome hunk as a boyfriend. It’s just a small act of love, holding hands, but Isak doesn’t think he’ll ever grow tired of seeing their hands linked together like that. Every time their fingers lace, he gets this overwhelming feeling inside him, his hand feels so good in Even’s and they fit perfectly together.

Walking down the narrow path to the busy street, Even suddenly stops and bends down. He picks up a daisy, turns around and tucks the stem of it into Isak’s hair right above his ear. It’s not the first time Even has done that and even though Isak might think it’s a little bit over the top, a little too cheesy, he is so high right now, he doesn’t argue, just pulls Even in for a kiss and leaves the daisy there.

The cars are driving up and down the road, leaving them with a red light. Hand in hand they stand waiting for the light to turn so they can cross the street.

“Look at the two of you!” An older, grey haired lady stops beside them and admires them fondly. Her eyes smiles and she clasps her hands together. “Such young, beautiful love.”

Normally Isak would blush and look away, but not today. High on love, proud to have Even right beside him, he addresses the woman.

“Thank you. This guy is actually taking me out on a date tonight,” Isak beams and kiss Even’s cheek, caressing the palm of his hand with his thumb.

“How romantic! Two young boys in love, it’s such a beautiful sight. I know some people frowns and dislike it, some people that thinks it’s a sin, some people that thinks it’s unnatural and under no circumstances not how it should be, but not this lady. Love is for everyone. How can you deny someone something so beautiful? How can someone look at the two of you, two handsome guys, clearly in love and say this is wrong? How can some make it a sin and forbid it? Punish you for loving who you love. It does not make sense.”

A few tears gathers in the corner of Isak’s eyes. It’s hard not to get emotional hearing such beautiful words. When he looks at Even and sees he’s teary eyed too, the lump in his throat grows. It’s hard to keep composed.

“Thank you for the kind words,” Isak says softly, smiling at the lady, trying not to cry.

“Yes, thank you. The world needs more of people like you,” Even adds and dry a tear from his cheek.

“It’s just so beautiful to see so young love,” she says and her whole face smiles. “You’re from Norway, right?” the lady asks. “I once dated a Norwegian man. Ola Hansen was his name and he was so handsome. But that was so long ago,” she sighs.

“Yes, we’re here on vacation,” Isak smiles.

“All paid by my loving boyfriend,” Even adds. “How about that?”

“That’s generous,” the lady smiles.

“Not this date though. This is all you. You know, he surprised me with a date at Austin Food Works, the best mexican restaurant in town,” Isak sighs blissfully.

“Austin Food Works. I don’t know that place. It’s probably some hip place that I’m too old for. I’m over 70 years old you know,” she laughs wholeheartedly. “I like Tennstopet. They serve traditional swedish food, their platter of herring is good. Do you like herring?”

“No,” they say simoustanly, shaking their heads.

“Kids nowadays,” the lady sighs lets out a small laugh. “Well look at me, talking so much that the light soon is turning back to red again.”

They cross the street together. Isak and Even walks faster than the old lady. Reaching the other side they wait to make sure she gets over before the cars starts to drive.

“It was nice talking to you, boys. Take care of each other and the love you share.”  She strokes Isak’s arm.

“Thank you,” they both says.

“It was nice talking to you,” Even smiles. “Take care you too.”

“I will boys.”

Fueled on love they look blissfully at each other as they part with the lovely lady. Even pulls Isak’s hands up to his mouth and kisses his hand repeatedly, leaving it slightly damp before they starts to walk again, totally in sync, to the restaurant.

 

.

 

“Have you booked a table?” the girl asks.

“Yes, I’ve booked a table for me and _my boyfriend_ ,” Even smiles proudly, circling his arm around Isak’s waist.

“The name is?” The girl looks at them both with a wide smile.

“Bech Næsheim,” Even lets her know. “Even.”

“Hottest guy in the universe, don’t you think?”

Isak’s entire face instantly turns three shades darker and he mentally kicks himself in the face. Those words were not intended for anyone else than his own mind. He has turned soft and often say cheesy things, but this was too much and too out of place. Even’s look is a mix between surprised and smug and the girl just blushes unsure of what to say.

“He’s handsome yes,” she finally says after a moment of silence, ending with a small, nervous laugh. “The table is ready, just follow me,” she adds and gestures with her hand where they should go.

The girl leads them to a table for two, located by a window, just as Even had hoped for. She hands them a menu each and says she will be back in a few minutes so they can order. The menu is full of great food and it’s hard to choose what to buy.

“Take whatever you want baby,” Even smiles. “This evening is on me.”

“Thanks, Evy,” Isak smiles lovingly back, feeling his heart swell.

They look at the menu and discusses the different options they have and when they girl is back to take their order, they have finally decided what they want to eat.

“I want the BBQ brisket fiesta plate,” Isak says.

“And I want the All inn BBQ,” Even adds.

“What do you want to drink?”

“Beer,” Isak says. “Can you recommend something?”

“Do you prefer lager or pale ale?”

“Uhm- I dunno. Don’t think I’ve tasted a pale ale before. So maybe I’ll try one?”

“Then I would recommend Tail of a Whale, it’s a nice beer to start with.”

“OK. I’ll try that one. And you Even?”

“I’ll take the same.”

A few minutes later the girl comes with the beer and smiles at Isak and Even that holds hands and looks lovingly at each other.

“I wanna make a toast,” Even begins.

“Please don’t make me cry,” Isak says softly. “I don’t know if my heart can take anymore.”

“I just have to make a toast for you,” Even says squeezing Isak’s hand. “Because I love you. You are the best thing that has happened to me. I really thought I had screwed up everything again when I had that episode last year and I really thought we were over. I thought I’d lost everything and I’ve never felt so alone before,” Even says with a low voice.

“Please,” Isak begs, holding his hand tight, feeling a lump in his throat grow big. “I can’t think about that. It’s too painful.” Isak squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, but it’s impossible to keep the tears from coming. Opening his eyes again, they are glassy.

“I just need to say this,” Even explains,  eyes tearing up too. “And it’s not sad what I’m about to say. It’s the happiest of things. You believed in us, in me - the fuckup. You believed for the both of us when I didn’t. I’m so grateful for that, so happy you fought for us.” Even takes a deep breath and lets out a happy sigh.

“I’m so happy too, baby. Because a life without you-” Isak says pensively. “I don’t wanna think about it.” He dries his eyes with the palm of his free hand.

“Cheers for you baby.” Even raises his beer.   

“Cheers for you too, Evi, for not giving up, but fighting too. I didn’t do this all by myself you know.” Isak raises his bottle and they look each other deeply in the eyes.

“Love you baby.”

“Love you too.”  


	13. Monday 10.7, 15.14 - Life is a roller coaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is a roller coaster in everyones life, even in Isak's and Even's. But when you got each other... <3

**_Monday 10.7, 15.14_ **

  


Seeing Isak and Even inside Gröna Lund, the famous tivoli in Stockholm, is like witnessing two kids high on sugar. Before entering the tivoli they decides to try out as many roller coasters and visit as many attractions as they can while they are there and they have. They pull each other eagerly into one queue after the other, ready for the adrenaline kick the ride will give them and four hours into the stay, they have rode almost every attraction there is, laughing and screaming in turns.

But as it is with every high, they must come down at one point and the landing is not always a gracefully one. Sometimes it ends with a crash and that’s what’s about to happen.

Isak needs to find a toilet and Even doesn’t have any patients to wait for him, so while he does that, Even decides to go for another round at the attraction Ikaros.

“Meet up here after we’re done?” Even asks eagerly.

“Sure. I wonder if the line to the toilet will be as long as this one?” Isak laughs. “Seeing how many people there is inside this park, I think you might be done before I am.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Even replies and kiss Isak on the cheek. “See you in a little while, baby. Don’t disappear in the crowd, OK?”

“I won’t,” Isak promises and kisses him back.

Even gets in line and Isak heads for the toilet. Surprisingly the queue isn't long at all and a few minutes later, he’s on his way back to the attraction where Even still is waiting in line.

Suddenly in front of him he sees a family with a mum, dad and a boy with long blond hair and the kid looks just like he did when he was 12. The resemblance is so remarkable it could’ve been a unknown brother and Isak can’t help but stare at him. He looks so happy, walking between his parents, holding their hands, talking and laughing excessively and the parents responds with laughter and words back.

Isak has been so focused on the kid that he hasn’t seen that the dad looks so much like his own father. Right before they are about to pass him, Isak locks eyes with the man and his heart bolts and he nearly trips over his own feet.

He turns around looking at the family as they stop a few meters away from him, getting in line to buy candy floss for the kid. Isak is glued to the ground and his eyes are fixed on the happy, little family. A knot ties inside him, thinking about his own torn family. He wants to look another way, walk in the opposite direction, but his legs won’t listen and he just stands there staring.

The longer he stares, the bigger the knot inside him gets and soon it feels like his entire inside is one big lump of pain. His chest tighten and all he wants to do is to erase every thought swirling inside his head, but it’s impossible.

A guy practically runs into him, yanking him out of his train of thoughts and makes him stumble a few steps forward. It’s the push he needs to get going back to Even, but Isak doesn’t notice that he’s headed in the wrong direction. The booth that sells candy floss also sells popcorn and the sweet smell of sugar mixed up with the popcorn gets too intense and Isak has to swallow a few times not to gag.

He passes the family and walks on, but soon everything feels wrong, so he looks around and when he sees the toilet booths he visited minutes ago, he realises he’s been walking in the wrong direction. The family has just paid for candy floss and is on their way in Isak’s direction. Isak tries to avoid them, to look another way as he walks, but it’s a crowded street and it’s not easy navigate away from from them.

Suddenly the dad bumps into Isak and Isak flinches so bad, the phone resting in his hand flies in the air. He tries his best to catch it, but it’s impossible. Isak and the guy sees the phone fall down and land on the ground in between them.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry,” he guy says covering his wide open mouth. Isak can’t bare to look at him, just bends down and picks up his phone which got a few cracks on the screen. “Is it OK?”

“It’s fine,” Isak mumbles without even so much look at the phone. All he wants is to get away from the situation as soon as possible.

“Are you sure? The glass didn’t break? I will gladly pay for a repair if it’s broken. It’s all my fault, I clearly didn’t see where I was going.”

“It’s OK,” Isak says, tucking the phone into his pocket.

Slowly he looks up, seeing two gentle, slightly worried brown eyes looking at him. They reminds him so much of his dad, but at the same time they are totally different. It stings looking into his eyes, because they remind him of all the things his dad isn’t. He can’t remember the last time his dad looked at him like that. He can’t remember the last time his father worried about him.

His father is generous with money, pays his rent and gave him money for the summer and that is extremely nice of him. But apart from that, he doesn’t feel his dad cares that much. He has invited him home for dinner several times the last six months and he and Even has gone a couple of times, but everything has felt so forced, so artificial. It hasn’t helped that his dad has a new girlfriend that lives with him.

The guy doesn’t let go of the situation and suddenly Isak sees a business card in front of him.

“Take this. If you get any trouble with your phone the next days, call or text me and I will pay for any repair,” he says softly. Isak just stares at the card, unable to say anything. “Take it,” he repeats and practically shoves the card into Isak’s hand.

“Uhm- thanks,” Isak mumbles and forces himself to smile before he leaves.

He finds a bench and sits down, breathing heavily, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to get a grip of the situation. He curses silently as he feels the tears fight their way out in the open.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

Why does this has to happen now, in the middle of their carefree day? In the middle of the day where they were going to be nothing but kids running around the tivoli having fun? Why did this family have to turn up in front of him, reminding him of own fucked up family? Of his mentally ill mum that for long time couldn’t take care of him? Of his father that cowardly just fled the scene when it got too hard and left him behind and now is together with this ten or maybe fifteen year younger woman? Why did this family have to remind him of everything he hasn’t, everything that once was, but no longer exists?

Isak bites his lip, stifling a cry and let his eyes rest on his feet. He dries his eyes and counts to ten a couple of times, regaining control of his uneven breath.

Suddenly he hears a familiar voice and when he lifts his head, he sees directly into Even’s ocean blue eyes. He doesn’t know how long he’s been sitting at the bench, it can be five minutes or fifteen.

“There you are! I didn’t find you at the place we agreed to meet and when I called you and you didn’t answer, I got worried,” Even breaths.  

“Sorry,” Isak says biting his lip. “I didn’t hear the phone, sorry.” His voice is shaky and barely above whisper.

Isak looks down at his sneakers, counts to five, trying to compose himself. He just want to forget about everything that just happened and go on with the day, but Even always picks up on his change of mood. Their hearts are linked together in some odd way Isak can’t explain and it makes Even aware of practically every changes in Isak’s heart.

Most times it’s a good thing, but today he wishes the connection wasn’t there so he could just pretend everything is OK and go on with the day, ride roller coasters and carousels until the incident is just a bleak memory of something unpleasant. He doesn’t want this to take up space in their so far perfect vacation. He doesn’t want to ruin their time.

“Is everything OK?” Even asks as he crutches down and takes hold of his hands. Isak tilts his head upwards and meets Even’s gentle eyes.

“I just got a little tired all of a sudden,” Isak lies, forcing a smile, suddenly feeling stupid for reacting so strongly about seeing that random family.

“Are you sure everything is OK?” Even caresses his hands gently, doesn’t look away. Isak swallows a couple of times, trying to stifle a cry.

“It’s nothing really,” he says, voice still shaky, unsure of who he’s trying to convince the most, Even or himself.

“Baby-.”

_Baby._

Just as the word escape Even’s mouth, Isak knows he can’t hold back anymore. The deep, soothing voice always gets him, one way or another and he wonders why he even bothers trying to fake that everything is OK. Even sees right through him every time.

“It’s stupid, really,” Isak says looking up at Even, squeezing his hands. “I don’t know why-” he pauses. “I’m probably overreacting.” He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to hide the tears from Even, but it’s all in vain. A few tears is already running down his cheek.

“Oh, Isak! It’s not nothing when I see my baby tearing up.” Even gently brushes away the tears with his thumb. “What’s wrong?” he asks worried.

“I- I- I just saw this family-,” Isak starts and then tells Even exactly what happened. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Isak huffs and lets his eyes rest on their hands. He doesn’t dare to look at Even, afraid the tears will multiply. Even has moved and now sits next to Isak on the bench, facing Isak.

“Baby, look at me.” Even cups his face and forces him to look up. Two gentle eyes meets his and they exudes nothing but love. “There is nothing wrong with you. You saw something that reminded you of something painful, a wound that hasn’t healed properly. It’s only human to react to that.”

“It’s not stupid?” Isak asks with a low voice.

“Not at all. Come here.” Even invites Isak into the crook of his arm and Isak doesn’t hesitates, scoots himself closer to Even and let him wrap his arm around him. He leans his head against his shoulder and Even kiss his curls.

“Can we just sit like this for a while?”

“As long as you want, baby.”

They sit like that in silence for a few minutes and Even caresses Isak’s thigh, letting his fingers gently run up and down light as feather. It feels good to have Even wrapped around him, calming him down, easing his mind.

“You know what?” Isak says.

“No.”

“I like to think that we are family. The two of us. A tiny little family with a tiny apartment and a tiny household.”

“I like that thought,” Even smiles lovingly and plants a kiss on Isak’s temple.

“It’s a comforting thought when the heart hurts.”

“The Valtersen Bech Næsheim household,” Even says like he’s trying out the name combination. “I like that name.”

“So do I,” Isak says and let his fingers entwine with Even’s.

A new silence falls upon them, but it doesn’t feel weird or strained. Sometimes it’s hard to know what to say and sometimes words isn’t needed. It’s maybe one of the nicest thing about their relationship Isak thinks - they can sit together without talking, just enjoy each other's company without it being awkward.

“I know what we’re gonna do,” Even suddenly exclaims enthusiastically. “Or rather what I’m going to do. I’m going to win you a big stuffed animal,” Even grins.

“Do you know how hard that is?” Isak asks looking at Even.

“I feel lucky today.” His face is one big smile.

“Lucky?” Isak raises his voice.

“Yes. Come!”

Even abruptly stands up and takes Isak’s hand and pull him his way as he starts to walk and Isak can’t do anything than follow him. He guides them through the crowded streets until they reach a whole section with various of booths where you can win everything from big boxes of chocolate to stuffed animals in all sizes.

“That one!” Even points at a big brown bear with a heart between his hands. “I’m gonna win that one.”

Isak just roll his eyes, but doesn’t say anything seeing Even so eager and happy. And he have to admit to himself that it is kinda romantic that Even wants to get him a teddy bear holding a heart.  

He tries to stop Even from spending any more money after his 12th try to win that bear, saying it’s not that big of a deal to get it, but Even won’t listen. He is determined to get that bear, even if he has to spend all his money. Isak tries to reason with him, telling him that these games are designed to make you lose and that it’s likely he will be broke and still have no bear in the end, but it’s like talking to a wall. If Even hears what he’s saying, he sure ain’t listening.

“You deserve that bear more than anyone,” Even says paying for his 13th round. “I was so close last round. I feel like this is it.”

He grabs the club again, ready to hit the stumps as they pop up. As the first stub shows, Even totally zones out and he hits every stub fiercely like they’re some kind of demon he’s fighting and when he looks up at the scoreboard a minute later, a squeal escapes his mouth.

“I won, I won, I won.”

Even cheers loudly and shower Isak with kisses. Isak suppress the urge to tell Even that technically he didn’t win anything, spending over 300 kroner, because how can he, seeing how elated he is? He shoves the stupid thought to the back of his mind and smiles fondly at Even, thinking he has the perfect boyfriend. And the most perfect boyfriend will of course win him a teddy bear like he promised, even though it takes some tries.

“Here baby,” Even grins, giving him the big stuffed bear. And oh boy, it _is_ big. Even nearly disappears behind the bear as Isak holds on to it.

“Thanks, baby. Gosh I love you so much, you know that?” Isak sighs and hugs the bear.

“Who?” Even asks. “Me or the bear?”

“You, silly boy!” Isak laughs, putting the bear down and pull Even towards him, pressing their lips together. “Always you.”

“Feeling a bit better, baby?”

“I do.” Isak nuzzles Even’s nose. “You always make me feel better, Evi.”

 

Isak holds the bear in his right hand and Even in his left and like that they walk around the tivoli until Even finds a carousel they haven’t tried yet, but of course have to ride. A carousel doesn’t mend an open wound and a bruised heart, but it mitigates the pain. The laugher and the tickles in the stomach that emerges when they are weightless or drop from high up, helps him forget the hurt for a while. So it doesn’t take long before they are running from attractions to attractions like kids again.


End file.
